


Tuloy Lang Kahit ‘Di Maintindihan

by sedgefield (daeseol)



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Injury, Falling In Love, Guardian Angels, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/sedgefield
Summary: Ang sabi kay Russell sa Kalangitan, kailangan lang niyang bantayan at alagaan ang isang college student sa Manila. Kasama na rito ang pagbantay mula sa maraming demonyong umaaligid sa lupa. Ang catch: Gagawin niya ito sa katawang mortal. Not much of a big deal para sa kaniya, expected niya naman 'yun. Ang hindi niya inasahan ay ang maranasan ang mga pwedeng maransan ng isang tao, kasama na ang malito at magmahal.
Relationships: Karl Frederick Almasen/Russel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22
Collections: Kilometer Zero: A GSP Prompt Fest 2021





	Tuloy Lang Kahit ‘Di Maintindihan

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written for Kilometer Zero GSP Prompt Fest! Prompt #81: Si Russell ay isang anghel na inatasan ni Lord na magbantay ng mga taong nangangailangan ng tulong. Well, it just so happens na ang kanyang babantayan ay isang college student na cute, matangkad and cute ulit.  
> 2\. To my Orienteer, I’m so sorry, I know you said you wanted more kilig. I tried to take that direction, I really did, pero ang hirap pala. And I’ve written half of it when I realized it was already going //that// direction. But I still hope you liked this.  
> 3\. Warnings: Blood, wound, and injury, but nothing too gross. ALSO NOT BETA-ED.

Humilata muna si Karl pagdating niya sa kaniyang kwarto — sa kaniyang bagong kwarto. Kakalipat lang niya ng dorm matapos niyang umalis sa una niyang tinirhang condo kasama ang isang blockmate niya. Huminga siya nang malalim, ‘di alintana ang nakakapanibagong amoy ng kahoy, alikabok, at usok ng nagsisiga sa kabilang bakod. Kumpara sa dati niyang tinitirhan, ‘di hamak na malayo ito sa posh ng condo. Para siyang na-time warp pabalik sa mga lumang dorm ng 90s, pero hindi rin naman ito masama.

May dalawang desk sa dulo ng kwarto, sa may bandang bintana, tig-isa para sa dapat na dalawang taong nakatira sa kwarto. Kumpleto naman, may communal na kusina at banyo. Marami-rami pa nga lang natirang agiw at sapot na kailangang linisin. Mukhang matagal-tagal din itong hindi nagamit.

Okay na rin ‘to. Hindi rin naman siya kalayuan mula sa school, at ang sabi sa kaniya ni Miss Ong, ang landlady niya, sa ngayon, siya pa lang ang titira sa kwarto, at least hanggang sa may mag-inquire at kumuha rin. At kahit mukhang napag-iwanan na ng panahon ang dorm, napaka-accomodating ni Miss Ong. Ang importante, may tutuluyan siya ngayon at hindi niya kailangang bumalik sa probinsya.

Nakahambalang pa sa pinto ang kaniyang maletang halos pumutok sa dami ng damit, at dalawang boxes ng iba pang mga gamit. Nakakapagod ding iakyat sa third floor ang gamit niya nang mag-isa. Mamaya na siya mag-aayos. Iiidlip na muna niya ‘yung pagod niya.

_Mabilis na idinilat ni Karl ang mga mata niya. Hindi niya alam saan nanggagaling ‘yung naamoy niya, pero masangsang, matapang, sobrang lakas halos hindi na siya makahinga nang maayos. Nakatakip ang isang kamay sa ilong, bumangon siya at hinanap kung saan ito nanggagaling, pero bago pa man siya makatayo sa kama, bigla siyang bumagsak pabalik dito. Masyado pa ngang malakas dahil tumama pa ang likod niya sa dingding._

_“The fuck?” bulong ni Karl sa sarili, nakakunot at nakapikit sa sakit ng pagkakatama, pero nawalan na rin siya ng oras pang magtaka kung anong nangyari dahil kaharap na niya mismo ang dahilan bakit siya humampas pabalik_

_Hindi niya alam kung ano ‘to. Basta isang malabong itim na hugis tao, may pulang mata, nanlilisik, at may matatalas na mga kuko. Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Karl, bakante ang utak sa gulat at takot. _Ano ‘tong nasa harap niya?__

_Sinubukan ni Karl tumakbo — gumapang — palayo, pero inabot agad siya nitong itim na nilalang at hinawakan sa leeg. Idiniin siya nito pabalik sa dingding, masyadong mahigpit ang kapit. Hindi makahinga si Karl. Nananaginip pa ba siya? Bakit parang totoo? Bakit ang sakit at hapdi ng leeg niya? Bakit ramdam niya ‘yung kapit ng halimaw na ‘to sa kaniya?_

_Nagpumiglas si Karl, sinubukang sipain ang halimaw sa katawan, pero wala rin naman siyang magawa dahil nagsisimula na siyang manghina. Nanlalabo na ang kaniyang paningin sa hirap sa paghinga, samahan pa ng luhang namumuo sa pareho niyang mga mata. Namamanhid na ang kaniyang katawan, at sa pagkabuka ng kaniyang bibig, nararamdaman — at nalalasahan — niya ang masangsang na hanging dumaraan pababa sa lalamunan niya._

_Pilit pa ring pumalag si Karl kahit na sobrang wala na siyang lakas na natitira. Bumibigat ang mata niya, at pakiramdam niya ay mawawalan na siya nang malay nang bigla silang makarinig ng kalabog sa pinto. Tumigil ‘yung halimaw at tumingin sa direksyon ng pintuan. Anong nangyayari? Kahit si Karl na pabagsak na sa isang mahimbing na tulog, tila biglang nagising._

_‘Yung nanlilisik na mga mata ng halimaw, nagpabalik-balik ng tingin mula kay Karl at sa pinto. Sa bawat katok, unti-unting lumuluwag ang kapit nito sa lalamunan niya._

_“Tao po? Uh, Karl? Andiyan po ba si Karl...Almasen?”_

_Mahina at malabong dinig nila ang tawag sa loob ng kwarto. Sa pagkakataong ito, bumitaw na ang halimaw, at ‘yung kaninang matapang — o galit — na mga mata ay napalitan ng takot. Nagmadali itong lumayo kay Karl at unti-unting nawala na parang buhanging tinatangay ng hangin._

_“Tao po!” Bumukas ang pinto, pero nanatili lang itong nakapinid, may maliit na puting ilaw na nakasiwang sa pagitan ng hamba at ng pinto._

_Humigop ng hangin si Karl. Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Buga._

Agad na bumangon si Karl, malakas ang kabog ng dibdib, mabigat at tila hinahabol ang paghinga. Kahit ‘yung ulirat niya, hindi pa bumabalik nang tuluyan, basta ang alam lang niya, nakakarinig pa rin siya ng mahihina pero sunod-sunod na kalabog sa pintuan. Agad siyang tumingin sa direksyon nito, isang manipis na ilaw na sumisilip sa maliit na siwang ng pinto at pintuan. Kung nung dumating siya, may araw pa, ngayon, medyo madilim na.

Kumalabog uli, dala ng pagtama ng pinto sa mga boxes at maleta niyang nakaharang dito. Bilang kakagising lang sa isang bangungot, hindi maiwasan ni Karl na kabahan.

“Hello, may tao ba?” tanong ng isang lalaki. Boses ng tao ‘yun, alam ni Karl, at kahit papaano ay humupa ang kaba niya. Inayos niya ang damit niya, pinunasan ang malamig na pawis na namumuo sa noo, at tumayo para alisin ang nakaharang na maleta at box. Binuksan niya ang ilaw at sinunod ang pinto para salubungin ang kumakatok.

“H-hello po,” bati ni Karl. Naka-recover man siya kahit papaano sa bangungot, hindi naman niya napigilang magulat sa kung bakit may isang gwapong lalaking nakatayo sa pintuan ng kaniyang bagong kwarto, may dala ring maleta at malaking bag.

“Karl Almasen?” tanong ni kuya.

Kahit nag-aalangan, tumango si Karl. “Bakit po?”

“Ah, so tama naman pala,” sabi ni kuya. Bigla itong ngumiti. “Akala ko mali kinakatok ko. Roommate.”

 _Roommate?_ Agad na nagtaka si Karl. Paanong roommate, e ang sabi sa kaniya ng landlady niya, wala pa naman ibang nag-inquire sa kwarto. Wala pa siya dapat ibang kasama?

“Ay,” biglang sabi ni kuya. “Sorry, hindi ata nasabi ni Miss Ong. Ako roommate mo.”

Ngumiti si kuya at in-extend ang kamay para sa isang handshake. “Russell.”

Napilitan si Karl makipag-handshake (hindi lumagpas sa utak niya kung gaano kalambot ang kamay nitong Russell). Not gonna lie, medyo disappointed siyang may roommate na agad siya, gusto pa sana niyang ma-enjoy kahit at least iilang araw lang na mag-isa siya, pero okay na rin? Medyo kinikilabutan pa siya sa napanaginipan niya, so ‘yung presence ng ibang tao ngayon, kahit papaano, comforting. Also, gwapo si kuya. Everyday blessing kada gising.

Ngumiti si Karl at tumango. “Karl. Nice to meet you.”

“Hi Karl. So, uh, okay lang ba kung…”

Sumenyas si Russell sa maleta niya. “Oh, shit. Sorry!”

Agad din namang nagbigay daan si Karl at pinapasok si Russell. “Thanks,” bulong nito, natatawa nang kaunti. “By the way,” patuloy niya, “anong mas gusto mo, sa taas o sa baba?”

Ah, oo nga. Double deck. Kailangan nilang pagdesisyunan sinong kukuha ng top bunk at bottom bunk. Hindi naman issue kay Karl na matulog sa taas, pero hassle ‘yung puma-akyat-baba. Pero mas may privacy rin kung sa taas siya. Sige, kukunin na lang niya ‘yung top bunk.

“Sa taas na lang ako, sa baba ka na lang, okay lang?”

Tumango si Russell. “Sure, okay lang.”

Dumeretso ito sa kaniyang pwesto at binaba ang bag. Habang pareho silang nag-aayos, napansin ni Karl na maya’t maya rin ang tingin nito sa kaniyang relos. Baka habit lang.

Medyo awkward dahil pareho na lang silang tahimik. Mukha namang friendly si Russell, pero mukhang hindi rin siya ‘yung tipong makikikipagdaldalan at makikipagkwentuhan, at least sa umpisa. Hindi rin naman ganitong tipo si Karl, pero mas hindi ata niya kaya ‘yung sobrang tahimik at ‘yung ingay at kaluskos lang ng paggalaw nila ang naririnig.

Huminga nang malalim si Karl. Take one for the team na, kahit one-man team siya. “So, saan ka nag-aaral?”

Tumingin sa kaniya si Russell na nasa kalagitnaan ng pagso-sort ng mga damit. Ngumiti si Karl. “Ah, hindi na ako nag-aaral. Working na. Sabi sa ‘kin ni Miss Ong, nag-aaral ka pa.”

“Mhm,” mabilis na sagot ni Karl. Mukha namang masu-sustain nila ang conversation ngayong gabi. Kaya naman niyang mag-multitask.

Pang-apat na gabi na ni Russell sa dorm. Ibig-sabihin, pang-apat na gabi na rin niya sa lupa. Naninibago pa siya, may kaunting kaba pero meron ding excitement bilang unang beses niyang ma-assign sa isang tao. Iba rin ang pakiramdam na may katawang tao — and by "katawang tao", literal na katawan ng isang mortal na tao, dahil hindi siya tao: isa siyang anghel. Wala naman masyadong pinagkaiba sa katawan niya bilang isang anghel maliban sa hindi siya basta-basta nakakalipad. Siguro, kung may term man ang mundo para sa kaniya, isa siyang superhuman. Hindi man lagi, pero essentially gano'n. Ayos lang, makaka-adjust din naman.

Simula nang makarating siya sa dorm, halos hindi na tumigil ang pulang ilaw sa kaniyang relos. Ibig-sabihin lang nito, tama ang laman ng mga report na binigay sa kaniya sa Kalangitan — pinamumugaran ng mga maligno at demonyo ang lugar. Mabuti nga’t hindi siya naligaw sa paghahanap nito, at tulad ng sinabi sa kaniya ng mga mensahero sa taas, nakahanda na ang lahat paglapag niya sa lupa. Hindi nga sila nagkamali. Saktong pagdampi ng paa niya sa mundo, nakita agad niya sa tabing-kalsada ang isang bag at maleta na may pangalan niya. Pero bilang nasa katawan ng isang mortal, hindi madaling hilahin ang ganito karaming gamit. Hindi siya sanay na bawas na bawas ang lakas niya sa tuwing wala siya sa katawang Kalangitan niya.

Naalala niyang sa unang araw pa lang ng pagkikita niya at ni Karl, alam na niyang may nakaaligid na. Dalawang klase ng demonyo ang hinala niya. Kung hindi isang malaki-laking _Spectra_ , demonyong mahilig manirahan sa mga bahay at mga bagay-bagay, baka _Obsession_ , demonyong namamalagi para manggulo at mambulabog ng iisang tao o lugar na gusto nito, just as the name suggests.

Sa lakas ng pulang ilaw ng relos niya, halatang nasa tabi lang ito, nakaabang. Tumigil ito pansamantala nang kumatok siya sa kwarto at sinalubong siya ni Karl. Isang malakas na ihip ng hangin ang dumaan, senyales na lumayo na ang demonyo pansamantala. _Mabuti naman_ , isip-isip niya. Nakakapagod maging mortal, kailangan niyang masanay kaagad.

Besides, hindi lang naman siya nandito para maghanap at pumatay ng demonyo. Nandito siya kasi kailangan niyang protektahan ang taong nakatalaga sa kaniya — si Karl. Sa ngayon, hahabulin muna niya ‘yung umaaligid na demonyo. Marami sila, ramdam niya, pero ngayong araw, isa lang ang naglalakas loob lumapit.

Nasa labas lang siya, sa bakanteng lote sa tabi ng building nila. Naaamoy ni Russell, masangsang, parang nabubulok na isda. Tiningnan niya ang relos niya — a las onse y media na. Kailangan na rin niyang makabalik kaagad sa kwarto.

“Nasaan na ba ‘yun?” tanong ni Russell sa sarili, iniikot-ikot ang mata. Hindi pa rin talaga siya sanay sa sa bago niyang katawan.

Nakaramdam siya ng pagtindig ng balahibo sa kaniyang likuran na sinundan ng mabilis na pagdating ng malakas na malansang amoy. Agad siyang tumalon palayo sabay hampas sa relos. Dumaan ang isang mabilis na linya ng ilaw sa langit, at nawalan ng kulay ang buong paligid maliban kay Russell — na may hawak nang dalawang bolo sa magkabilaang kamay — at sa demonyong nakaabang na sa kaniya. May isang sungay sa gitna ng ulo, walang pakpak, pero malaki at matipuno: isang _Obsession_.

Pareho silang walang pinalampas na segundo. Agad na tumalon ang Obsession — nanlilisik na pulang mata, at matatalim na ngipin sa itim nitong bibig — at inakmang dambahan si Russell. Nakailag si Russell, sabay ng hampas ng isa sa kaniyang mga bolo, sakto sa balikat ng demonyo. Nahiwa niya ang braso nito na agad nawalang parang abong tinatangay ng hangin. Sinundan niya ito ng isang malakas na pagsipa. Tumalsik ang demonyo palayo sa kaniya at tumama ito sa pader.

Kahit na nawalan ng braso, hindi tumigil ang Obsession at agad tumayo. Suminghal pa ito bago muling sumugod kay Russell.

Humingang malalim si Russell. Inilapit niya ang parehong bolo sa kaniyang mukha, at bumulong — isang dasal. Sa paglapit ng demonyo, sinakto niya ang pagsaksak sa dibdib nito. Isang malalim na hiyaw, sunod ng paglabas ng puting ilaw sa kung saan nakasaksak ang mga bolo.

Senyales ang ilaw na ilang segundo na lang ay mamamatay na ang Obsession, pero nakahabol pa ito ng isang hampas sa mukha ni Russell. Halata namang wala na ‘tong lakas sa hina ng pagkakapalo, pero hindi nakaiwas ang pisngi niya sa talim ng kalmot nito. Mahapdi, at naramdaman niyang may tumulong dugo sa mukha niya.

“Tsk, irita.” Lalong idiniin ni Russell ang mga bolo, at hiniwa ito pahalang. Tulad ng brasong una niyang pinutol, naging abo ang buong katawan ng demonyo at unti-unting nawala sa hangin.

Pinunas niya ang manggas ng kaniyang t-shirt sa dugo, at napangiwi sa hapdi. Masyado pang bago ang sugat, pero unti-unti na ‘tong Mabuti na lang at hindi siya mortal, _technically_ , dahil kung hindi, baka matagalan ang paggaling ng sugat niya.

Nilapit niya ang kaniyang relos sa bibig. “Ika-15 ng Enero, 2020, 11:49 ng gabi,” simula niya. “Bilang, isang Obsession. Wakas ng Pananalisay.”

Dumaan uli ang linya ng ilaw sa langit at bumalik ang kulay ng kapaligiran. Ngumiti si Russell. Babalik na siya sa loob.

“Uy,” bati ni Russell pagpasok niya ng kwarto. Gising pa si Karl, nakatutok sa kaniyang desk, may binabasang libro. “Gising ka pa.”

Tumango si Karl. “Yup, may na-miss akong klase kanina e. Naghahabol lang.”

“Ah, okay.” Ngumiti si Russell.

“Teka.” Kumunot ang noo ni Karl. “Anong nangyari sa ‘yo?”

“Hm?”

Tumayo si Karl at lumapit kay Russell, chineck ‘yung sugat sa mukha nito.

“Okay lang ako,” ani Russell, napangiti. Hindi niya alam bakit biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. “Ano, n-nadapa lang kanina. Tapos nagasgas.”

Hindi sure ni Russell kung acceptable ba ‘yung excuse niya. Sa tinginan ni Karl, mukhang hindi siya convinced, at lalo lang itong nagpalakas ng kabog niya sa dibdib.

“Nadapa pero abot manggas ‘yung dugo? Mukhang hindi gasgas,” sabi ni Karl. Sinundan niya ‘to ng iling. “Pero mukhang hindi naman malalim. Weird. Hugasan mo kaagad para hindi ma-infect. May Band-Aid ako rito.”

Tumango si Russell, at biglang ngumiti si Karl. “Ingat ka kasi,” sabi nito, may tonong pagbiro. Tinapik siya nito sa balikat bago bumalik sa kaniyang mesa. Nilabas niya ‘yung isang box ng Band-Aid mula sa bag niya at nilapag sa kabilang mesa. “Kuha ka na lang,” pahabol nito.

Ngumiti rin si Russell, parehong dahil sa natuwa naman siya sa pagiging genuinely caring ni Karl at dahil sa hindi rin siya exactly sure kung ano bang susunod na dapat niyang isagot. Nang bumalik na ito sa mesa niya, saka dumeretso si Russell sa banyo at naghilamos ng mukha. Tiningnan niya sa salamin ang sugat niya. Halos nagsara na ito. At this rate, bukas ng umaga, magaling na ang sugat niya. Kahit nasa katawang mortal si Russell ngayon, hindi pa rin naman siya “normal” na tao. Bilang isang benigno, mas mabilis pa ring gumaling ang mga sugat na nakukuha niya. Hindi man kasing bilis kung nasa orihinal na katawan niya, pero mas mabilis pa rin sa kung ano ang normal dito sa lupa.

Siguro nga dapat din siyang maglagay ng Band-Aid ng mangilan-ngilang araw pa.

Kagagaling lang ni Russell sa “trabaho” — regular na meeting niya kasama ang iba pang mga anghel sa Kalangitan — nang mapansing nakabukas ang pinto ng kanilang kwarto. Naririnig niya ang boses ni Karkl, malakas at tumatawa (na ikinatuwa kahit papaano ni Russell dahil ngayon lang niya ito narinig tumawa), pero may iba pang boses itong kasama. Nagmadali siya just to check kung sino itong mga bagong tao.

Binuksan niya ang pinto, marahan para hindi naman mabigla ang mga nasa loob. Sa loob, nandoon si Karl, nakaupo sa kaniyang desk chair, habang ang dalawang bisita — dalawang babae — ay nakaupo sa kaniyang kama.

“Ay, Russell,” agad na bati ni Karl, hindi nawawala ang ngiti. “Sorry, sa kama mo sila nakaupo. Wala pa kasing ibang upuan.”

“Okay lang.”

“Si Russell,” ani Karl, nakatingin sa dalawang bisita. “Roommate ko.”

“Wait,” biglang simula ng isa. “Russell? As in Russell—”

“Sue.”

“Wait, wait—” Halata ang pagkalito sa mukha ni Karl at nung isang babaeng kasama nila. “Magkakilala kayo?”

Natigilan si Russell. Hindi niya in-expect na makikita niya si Sue ngayon, dito mismo sa kwarto niya, at wala siyang maisip na excuse ngayon kung bakit sila magkakilala nito. Kailangan niyang mag-isip ng kwento right then and there.

“Ah, nakasama ko siya sa press con,” agad na sagot ni Sue. “You know, high school? Journalism? Gano'n, doon kami nagkakilala.”

Napatingin si Russell kay Sue, nakangiti, na sinundan ng isang mahinang pagbuntong hininga. Ngumiti rin sa kaniya si Sue.

“Wait.” Lumingon si Sue kay Karl. “Ngayon ko lang nakita uli si Russell. Can we catch up? Sa labas na lang kami.”

Tumango ang dalawa, confused at surprised pa rin, pero pumayag naman. Ngumiti si Sue at agad na tumayo, sabay hawak sa braso ni Russell. “Grabe, kumusta ka na?”

“Okay lang,” awkward na sagot ni Russell habang nagpapatangay sa kapit ni Sue. “Ikaw?”

Mabilis ang lakad ni Sue, halatang nagmamadaling makalayo sa kwarto. Tumigil sila sa dulo ng corridor, sa kabilang exit papuntang likod ng dorm, ‘yung parehong bakanteng lote kung saan niya pinatay ang una niyang demonyo rito.

“So, ikaw pala naka-assign kay Karl,” simula ni Sue.

“Yeah. And ikaw?”

“Yeah, to that girl. Her name’s Joan,” sagot ni Sue, nakangiti. Turns out, si Joan at Karl ay magkaklase. Dati silang magkasama sa iisang condo, hati sa bayad, pero kinailangang lumipat ni Karl dahil hindi na niya afford ‘yung bayad.

“Anyway, so how’s it so far?”

“Karl?”

“Yeah, at ‘yung mga demonyo niya.”

Tumawa si Russell. “You make it sound like siya ang gumagawa ng demonyo.”

“Sira.” Tumawa lang din si Sue.

“He’s okay,” patuloy ni Russell. “Mukhang oblivious pa naman siya sa mga bagay-bagay which of course is good. Maraming umaaligid, pero isa pa lang ang naglakas ng loob lumapit. Puro Spectra at Obsession. May Fairies din, pero wala naman silang ginagawa so kebs. Sana lang walang Possession.”

 _Possession._ As the name suggests, mga demonyong sumasapi. Pinaka-ayaw nilang makita at kalabanin dahil mahirap silang patayin.

“And I suppose may napatay ka nang isa kasi may Band-Aid ka sa mukha.”

Naalala ni Russell ‘yung biglang paglapit ni Karl sa kaniya nung isang araw. Bumalik ‘yung biglang bilis ng kabog sa dibdib niya. “Y-yeah. Obsession. Malikot na klase.”

“How long have you been wearing that?”

“Hmm, mga mahigit isang linggo na.”

“I see. Tanggalin mo na,” paalala ni Sue. “Dapat magaling na ‘yan.”

“Ay, okay. Sorry,” ani Russell. Marahan niyang pinilas sa mukha ang Band-Aid. Kailangan niyang masanay talaga sa kung paano ang pisikal na mundo ng mga mortal talaga. “Ikaw? How’s Joan?”

“Ah, surprisingly, mukhang wala namang umaaligid? Weird nga.” Sinundan niya ito ng isang hingang malalim, parang bagot at frustrated. “Sabi ng report marami rin siya, pero parang wala naman. But she’s fun to be with, you know. Buti na lang.”

“Gaano ka na nga katagal dito?”

“Sa lupa? Mga four years na.”

“Wow, tagal na pala,” ani Russell. “Four years, human time?”

Tumango si Sue. “Of course. Human time.”

Mas mabagal ang takbo ng panahon sa lupa kumpara sa Kalangitan. ‘Yang apat na taong sinasabi ni Sue, iilang araw lang ‘yan pagdating sa taas.

“Basta ‘wag mo masyado career-in. Hindi naman tayo technically sundalo or anything,” pabirong sabi ni Sue. Sundalo, ‘yan ang tawag nila sa mga arkanghel, mga kapwa nila anghel na mas mataas ang rango at actively naghahanap ng mga demonyo, usually ‘yung mga mas malalakas, para patayin. ‘Di tulad nila na ang pinakatungkulin ay protektahan ang nakatoka sa kanila. “Enjoyin mo lang. Nandito tayo para magbantay. But if you need help, just lemme know. I haven’t seen action in quite a while.”

Ngumiti si Russell. “Yeah, thanks.” Actually, timely ‘yung reminder. Sa totoo, sa mahigit isang linggo na niya rito sa lupa, pakiramdam niya masyado pang malayo ang distansiya niya kay Karl, which was a little off, considering na siya ang bantay nito. Dapat ay maging maayos na magkaibigan sila — lalo na si Russell kay Karl. Paano niya poprotektahan ang isang taong hindi niya pa nakikilala?

“Minsan ka lang sa lupa,” habol ni Sue sabay tapik sa balikat ni Russell.

“Ha?” Napataas ng parehong kilay si Russell. “Bakit, hindi ka na babalik sa taas?”

Walang sinagot si Sue. Kumibit ang kaniyang balikat at ngumiti. “Wala. Tara na, balik na tayo.”

Malakas ang hinala ni Russell, pero hindi na muna niya ito bibigyan ng masyadong pansin. Sumabay siya sa pagtayo ni Sue at sumunod sa pagbalik sa kwarto.

“Huy,” pabirong hinampas ni Joan si Karl sa hita. “Hindi mo sinabing cute ‘yung roommate mo!”

Tumawa si Karl. “Actually, oo nga. Bakit hindi ko nasabi sa ‘yo?”

Iba ang pagngiti ni Joan, may ibig-sabihin. “Ikaw a, sinosolo mo lang a.”

“Sira ka!” Si Karl naman ngayon ang pabirong pumalo kay Joan. “Hindi kami masyado nagkakakitaan, dito lang sa kwarto kapag gabi. Nagwo-work na rin kasi siya.”

“Ah, I see,” tango ni Joan. “Pero small world, ano? Magkakilala pala sila ni Sue.”

“Oo nga e.”

“So, anong plano mo?”

“Ha?”

“Dun kay Russell. Cute siya. ‘Yung cute na parang type mo, actually.”

“H-hoy, grabe, paanong type ko? May type ako?”

Tumawa si Joan. “Jusko, sa tinagal-tagal nating magkakilala, sa tingin mo hindi ko pa alam mga tipo ng lalaki na gusto mo?”

“Hala ka, tigilan mo nga ako, mamaya kung saan mapunta ‘yang panunukso mo.”

“So, you find him cute ano?

Hindi alam ni Karl kung bakit parang mainit ang pisngi niya, at bumibilis ang kabog ng dibdib niya. “Grabe ka.”

“Uy, hindi dineny.”

“E ano naman?”

“Wala. Baka naman this time, makahanap ka na ng true love, gano'n.” May pagtango-tango pa si Joan habang sinasabi ito.

“Tulad niyo ni Sue, gano'n?”

“Tulad namin ni Sue, gano'n.”

“Wala,” simula ni Karl. Umayos siya ng upo sabay buntong-hininga. Sumilip pa siya sa pinto, tila pinapakiramdaman kung pabalik na ba ‘yung dalawa sa kwarto, pero wala naman silang naririnig na padyak. Dinig dapat ‘yun sa kahoy na sahig. “Hindi naman ako actively naghahanap ngayon. Kapag dumating, e ‘di dumating.”

“Ayan na nga, dumating na nga,” patuloy na pang-aasar ni Joan.

“Sabi nang tigil e,” natatawang sagot ni Karl. “Pero, weird a.”

“Weird?”

“Ewan, ang weird lang ng feeling kapag nandiyan si Russell.”

“What do you mean? In love ka na sa kaniya? Besh, ang bilis?”

“Hoy, anong in love?!” Inabot ni Karl ‘yung scratch paper sa mesa niya, crinumple ito, at binato kay Joan. “Hindi kasi! Patapusin mo nga ako.”

“Sige, sige. Sorry na,” natatawang sabi ni Joan. “O, tuloy.”

“Hindi, kasi…” May paghinga uli nang malalim si Karl. “Ang weird na parang...may comforting feeling si Russell? I don’t know. Baka kasi namamahay lang ako kasi nasa bagong lugar ako kaya kahit anong presence ng tao, masaya ako, pero ewan. Get? Like, kapag nandiyan siya, suddenly, it feels like everything will be okay, gano'n.”

“Wow,” simula ni Joan. “Don't me. In love ka nga.”

“Hoy, hindi! ‘Di ba may mga ganoon namang tao? Like, tipong, they just exude so much comforting vibes. Na you feel safe around them.”

“Alam mo, if that’s what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night—”

“Hay nako, Joan! Hindi talaga.”

Tumawa si Joan sabay tapik sa tuhod ni Karl, as if saying “There, there.” Umayos siya ng upo at huminga. “Yeah, actually I get.”

“See? See?”

“Okay, lemme be real here, too,” patuloy ni Joan. “Kasi that’s how I feel with Sue. Even before pa maging kami a?”

“I told you.”

“So who knows, baka maging kayo rin ni Russell.”

“That’s not my point!” Inabot uli ni Karl ‘yung crumpled na papel na una niyang binato kay Joan at ibinato uli rito.

Sasabat pa sana uli si Joan nang makarinig sila ng mga hakbang sa corridor. Mukhang pabalik na ang dalawa, at tama nga ang hinala nila nang lumitaw si Sue at Russell sa pinto.

“Sorry, matagal ba kami?” tanong ni Sue.

Tumingin si Karl kay Russell. Sa totoo, bihira niyang maabutan ito na may araw pa dahil halos araw- araw rin itong wala. Ngayong nakabukas ang bintana, ‘yung sinag ng tanghaling araw, maliwanag at buong-buong pumapasok sa kwarto nila, hindi niya alam bakit parang ang liwanag ni Russell bigla. Ngumiti si Karl, hindi pa rin tinatanggal ang titig sa roommate niya.

Ngumiti pabalik si Russell.

“So, gusto niyo ba merienda?” tanong ni Sue. Sinipa ni Joan si Karl sa binti, at saka lang nito na-realize na kanina pa siya nakatitig.

“Ay, sorry, sige, sige. Order tayo?” pahabol ni Karl, trying to act normally, nagkukunwaring hindi niya napansin ang biglang pagngisi ni Russell.

“Jollibee!” sabi ni Joan habang tinataasan ng kilay si Karl, as if saying, “Hoy, umayos ka. ‘Wag kang magpahalata.”

Hindi naman siya in love, isip ni Karl. Imposible. Masyado lang malisyoso si Joan — o atat na magkajowa para sa kaniya. Totoo lang naman ‘yung sinasabi niya patungkol sa roommate niya kasi ‘yun ang nararamdaman niya. Again, _walang malisya_. Pero hindi rin naman niya maikakailang, totoo ring attractive si Russell. Sa ngayon, susubukan niyang hindi pansinin ‘yung bumibilis na tibok ng puso niya, at ‘yung halos hindi mapigilang urge na tumingin uli, kahit isang sulyap lang.

Lagi na lang ganito tuwing hell week. Ang hirap na may mine-maintain na scholarship, tapos ang hirap pa ng subjects. Hindi naman sa gusto na niyang sumuko, pero siyempre, bilang isang estudyante, may mga panahong napapagod at nahihirapan ka pa rin. Kaya heto si Karl, subsob sa mesa, pilit na pinagkakasya ang pwedeng mapagkasya sa utak niya kahit halos wala na siyang ina-absorb.

Mindlessly inabot niya ‘yung bote ng Cobra sa tabi niya at uminom, pero ubos na pala ang laman nito. Nilapag niyia uli ito sa mesa at bumuntong hininga. May at least sampung pages pa siyang dapat i-review para sa isang major niya, at a las diyes na.

Sumandal siya saglit sa kaniyang kinauupuan at humingang malalim. Tumitig siya sa bintana, sa kawalan, sa bakanteng langit na walang kinang, puro ulap lang. Parang nakikiramay sa kaniya.

“Hi, busy a?”

Agad na lumingon si Karl. Hindi lang man niya namalayan si Russell na dumating na. Masyado atang malalim ang iniisip niya. Pero break muna.

“Hello!” nakangiting bati ni Karl. Nagulat ata si Russell sa biglang pag-shift ng mukha niya from gulat to smile. “Uh, hell week. Nag-aaral lang.”

“Ah, I see,” tango ni Russell. “Good luck. Kumain ka na?”

Tumingin si Karl sa mesa niya. Ang alam niya, may Skylfakes siyang kinain kanina. Tama, nandoon sa gilid ‘yung wrapper nito.

“Uh, crackers lang,” sagot ni Karl. “Pero ano, sigur mago-order na lang ako mamaya.”

“Oh, okay,” tango uli ni Russell. “Ay, wait. Labas lang uli ako. May nakalimutan lang ako.”

“Sure, sure. Ingat.”

It’s that weird feeling again. ‘Yung parang susuko na siya sa mundo, pero ‘yung presence ni Russell, parang biglang ‘yung mundo na mismo ang ayaw sumuko sa kaniya. Fine, fine. Sa totoo lang din naman, pagod na siya. Wala naman sigurong masama kung magpahinga muna siya.

Pinatong niya ang kaniyang braso sa mesa at ginawang unan para umidlip. Saglit lang. Kaunting break lang.

“Karl? Karl.”

Mahina, halos parang bulong. Panaginip lang siguro ito.

“Karl.” Isa pa ulit na tawag, this time, nararamdaman na niya ang pag-uga. Agad na binuksan ni Karl ang mga mata niya, ‘yung diwa niya biglang bumalik sa kaniya. Umayos siya sa pagkakaupo, mabilis na bumalik sa utak niya na nag-aaral nga pala siya at nag-break lang saglit. Una niyang nakita ‘yung nalukot na papel sa ilalim ng braso niya, pagkatapos si Russell, nakatayo sa gilid niya, nakatingin, nakangiti.

“Sorry, ang himbing na ata ng tulog mo,” sabi nito, malambing pa rin.

Tumingin si Karl sa kaniyang phone para i-check ang oras. Mahigit trenta minutos na siguro siyang tulog.

“Hala, sorry,” sabi ni Karl.

“Para saan?”

“Ewan.”

Tumawa si Russell at umiling. Lumapit siya sa kama niya at kinuha ang isang paper bag ng 7-11.

“Matutulog ka na e ‘di ka pa kumakain.” Nilapag niya sa mesa ni Karl ‘yung paper bag, binuksan ito, at nilabas ang isang pack ng sisig rice. “Paborito mo.”

Alam ni Russell. Nabasa niya ‘to sa report sa kaniya patungkol kay Karl.

“Hala, thank you!” Lalong nabuhay si Karl, genuinely nagulat at thankful sa ginawa ni Russell. “Bayaran na lang—”

“‘Wag na. Saka ako ‘tong may trabaho, okay lang. Small thing,” sabi ni Russell, nakangiti.

“P-paano mo pala nalamang pabiroto ko ‘to?”

Natigilan si Russell. Sa pagkakatanda ni Karl, wala pa naman silang napapag-usapan patungkol sa mga paborito nilang pagkain. Pero sabagay, nagsimula na rin naman silang mag-usap kahit papaano. Baka nga may nabanggit na siya.

“Ah! Ano…” Kailangan tuloy mag-isip ni Russell ng excuse. “May nabanggit ka before. Hindi ko matandaan kelan.”

So may nabanggit na nga siya. “Talaga?”

“Oo. Kumain ka na, para matunawan ka rin kaagad at makatulog ka.”

Tumingin si Karl sa mainit-init pang box ng kanin, pagkatapos muli kay Russell. Halata sa mga mata nito na totoong sobrang nagpapasalamat siya at naa-appreciate niya ang ginawa nito.

“Magpatunaw a,” sabi ni Russell bago ito bumalik sa pwesto niya sa kama. “Baka bangungutin.”

Tumawa si Karl at tumango. Oo na, tatandaan niya ‘yun. Besides, mahaba-haba pang pag-aaral ang kailangan niyang gawin. Siguradong matutunawan siya. Sa ngayon, sarili na muna niya ang tutunawin niya. Pati siguro na rin ‘yung pusong masaya at nananaba sa tuwa.

Sa pagsimula ng hilik ni Karl, alam na ni Russell na mahimbing na itong natutulog. Kanina pa niya hinihintay na lumalim ang tulog nito, bilang kanina pa hindi tumitigil ang pag-blink ng pulang ilaw sa relos niya.

Agad na kumilos si Russell, hindi na hinintay pang dumating ‘yung oras na maalimpungatan si Karl. Bukod sa sinasabi ng relos niya, kanina pa niya nararamdamang may umaaligid-aligid na demonyo. Kanina pa niya napapansin ‘yung mabilis na aninong paulit-ulit na dumaraan sa bintana. Sa pagtayo ni Russell, dito agad siya sumilip. Pagbukas pa lang ng bintana, mabilis ang bungad sa kaniya ng masangsang na amoy ng demonyo — hindi niya napigilang mapatakip ng ilong. Kung ganito kalakas ang amoy, malamang ay malapit lang ito.

Pinindot ni Russell ang kaniyang relos at nawalan ng kulay ang buong paligid. Tumingin siya sa kaliwa, sa kanan, sa baba, chine-check kung maaaninag ba niya kung nasaan ang demonyo. Wala. Pero bigla siyang kinilabutan nang makaramdam ng paghinga sa kaniyang ulunan. Lagi na lang ganito. Marahan — sobrang marahan — siyang tumingin sa itaas niya, at nandoon nga, direktang sa ibabaw niya, nakasabit, nakatingin sa kaniya ang isang hugis-taong demonyo, nakangiti.

Mabilis na napaatras si Russell, saktong iwas sa muntik nang pag-abot sa kaniya ng demonyo sa mukha. Agad niyang binuka ang kaniyang mga kamay, at lumitaw ang dalawang bolo sa parehong palad. Mabilis ang tibok sa kaniyang dibdib. Muntik na siya roon. Sa bintana, sumilip ang demonyo at dahan-dahang pumasok paloob ng kwarto. Sa laki at hitsura nito, sigurado si Russell na Obsession na naman ‘tong kakalabanin niya, pero mas malaki ito sa una niyang kinalaban nung isang araw.

Tumingin si Russell sa kanilang bunk bed. Kahit na lumipat na siya sa espiritwal na dimensyon, hindi pa rin niya maiiwasang mangamba dahil nandito pa rin sa kwarto si Karl. Hindi pwedeng dito siya sa kwarto kumalaban ng demonyo. Magiging magulo, at isang malaking bangungot ang mapapanaginipan ni Karl kung sakali, bagay na laging iniiwasan ni Russell na mangyari.

Kailangan niyang maitulak palabas ang demonyo, pero ibig-sabihin lang din nito ay kailangan niyang lumapit dito — sobrang lapit. Sa distansiyang kailangan niya para maitulak ang demonyo, hindi malayong masaktan siya nito, pero mas okay na ‘yun kesa maging vulnerable si Karl. Huminga siya nang malalim at kumapit nang mahigpit sa kaniyang mga bolo.

Sinugod ito ni Russell sakto sa paglapag ng mga paa ng demonyo — na tutok agad ang mata sa kaniyang biktima, si Karl. Sinaksak niya ang parehong bolo sa dibdib na sinundan ng isang malakas na hiyaw mula rito. Mahirap itulak, masyadong mabigat, pero nilubos-lubos na ni Russell ang lakas niya. Lumagpas lang sila sa hamba ng bintana, kaya na niya ‘to. At nagawa nga niya pero nang hindi nadadali.

Kahit na may nakabaon nang bolo sa kaniyang dibdib, nagawa pa rin ng demonyong ihampas ang isang kamay sa tagiliran ni Russell. Halos mapabitaw si Russell sa sakit ng pagkakabaon ng mga kuko, pero pinilit pa rin niyang itulak ito sa bintana. Madiin ang kapit ng demonyo sa kaniya, pero lalong mas mahigpit ang kapit ni Russell sa bolo niya.

Pareho silang lumagpas sa bintana, at sabay na nahulog. Sa pagkakabagsak nila sa lupa, lalong dumiin ang bolo. Kahit na ramdam pa rin ni Russell ‘yung kirot ng sugat sa tagiliran, pinilit niyang laliman pa ang pagkakahiwa sa kalaban niya. Malakas ang kanilang pagkakabagsak, at halos wala na ring lakas ang demonyo. Isang pilit na hiwa pahalang ang ginawa ni Russell, at tuluyan na itong nawalan ng buhay, unti-unting nagiging abo na dinadala ng hangin palayo.

Mabilis at mabigat ang paghinga ni Russell, iniinda pa rin ang sakit ng sugat sa gilid. Masyadong maraming dugo. Sa unang kapa palang niya rito, kumapit na agad ang dugo sa palad niya. Umupo siya sa lupa at sumandal sa pinakamalapit na sahig. Hindi pa siya pwedeng umakyat at bumalik sa kwarto na ganito ang lagay niya.

“Ika-15 ng Marso, 2020, 1:28 ng umaga,” hingal na bulong niya sa kaniyang relos. “B-bilang, isang Obsession. _Ugh._ W-wakas ng Pananalisay.”

Isa pang hingang malalim at ngiwi ng mukha. Alam naman ni Russell na gagaling siya kaagad, lalo na’t nasa espiritwal na dimensyon pa rin siya, pero sa lalim ng sugat niya, malabong mangyaring makabalik siya kaagad sa kwarto. Sa totoo lang, nag-aalala pa rin siya dahil kahit na hindi ito naabot ng demonyo, nandun pa rin ‘yung posibilidad na bangungutin si Karl. _Hinga._ Pinilit ni Russell na ‘wag munang kumilos, tutal nagsisimula na rin siyang mahilo. Pinikit niya ang mga mata niya, at mabilis dumapo sa kaniya ang kahimbingan.

_”Russell! Russell! Hoy, Russell!”_

Agad na dumilat si Russell. Tiningnan niya ang relos niya: a las singko y media. _Shit,_ isip niya. Masyado na bang late? Napahaba ang tulog niya. Agad siyang tumayo, nakalimutang may injured nga pala siya kagabi. Significantly nabawasan na ang sakit, pero may naiwan pa ring kaunti. Kinabahan si Russell. Bakit hindi pa siya gumagaling? Also, ‘yung damit niya. Imposibleng hindi mapansin ang dugo nito.

Tumingin siya sa itaas, sa mismong bintana kung saan niya narinig ‘yung boses ni Karl na tumatawag sa kaniya. Wala namang Karl na nakasilip, at nasa espiritwal na dimensyon pa rin siya. Umiling si Russell. Nanaginip lang siya.

Mabilis siyang umikot ng building at pumasok, dere-deretso sa kanilang kwarto. Habang naglalakad, umalis na rin siya sa kabilang dimensyon at bumalik sa kabilang mundo. Mabilis na bumalik ang kulay ng paligid sa kaniya, at mas lalo lang naging pansinin ang nanunuyong dugo sa gilid ng damit niya. Maling desisyong nag-light shirt siya kagabi.

Marahan niyang binuksan ang pinto, umaasang hindi pa gising si Karl, pero sa kasamaang palad, nakatayo na ito, nagliligpit ng mga kalat sa kaniyang mesa — kalat na naiwan nang dambahin niya ang Obsession kagabi. Ngumiti si Karl pero hindi rin ito nagtagal nang makita niya ang duguang hitsura ni Russell. Kitang-kita ang pagbago ng mukha nito, mula sa isang inosenteng saya hanggang sa takot at pagkabigla.

“A-anong nangyari?”

Nanginginig pa ang boses ni Karl, at hindi mapigilan ni Russell na ma-guilty. Agad siyang lumapit dito. “Karl, Karl. Okay lang ako. Relax.”

“T-teka, dugo ba ‘yan? Ang dami. Shit, ang dami. Ang dami.”

“Karl,” bulong ni Russell, hawak-hawak si Karl sa balikat at pinapa-upo ito sa pinakamalapit na upuan. Hindi pa rin tinatanggal ni Karl ang tingin niya sa dugo sa damit ni Russell. “Okay lang ako. Promise. Okay lang. Hindi ko dugo ‘to.”

“Ha? P-pero bakit — teka. Sigurado ka ba? Wala kang sugat? Saan galing—”

Halos maluha-luha na si Karl sa halong pag-aalala at takot.

“Sssh,” ani Russell, hinihimas-himas ang balikat ni Karl. “Don’t worry. It’s not mine, okay.”

Hindi pa rin sanay si Russell na gumawa ng kwento at magsinungaling, pero hindi niya rin pwedeng sabihin ang totoo. Kinuwento na lang niya na habang naglalakad-lakad para magpahangin ngayong umaga, may nakasalubong siyang nadisgrasya at tinulungan niya para dalhin sa ospital.

“Pero bakit… Okay. Sige.” Kahit papaano ay kumalma naman si Karl. Mukhang kinagat niya ang kwento. “I-ikaw? Walang nangyari sa ‘yo a? Sigurado ka?”

Tumango-tango si Russell. Isa na namang pagsisingunaling. “Okay lang ako. Don’t worry. Kailangan ko lang magpalit ng damit.”

Tumango-tango rin si Karl. Huminga siya nang malalim at pinilit na ngumiti. Tatalikod na sana si Russell para kumuha ng damit nang mapansin niyang yumuko si Karl at nagsimula itong umiyak, nanginginig pa ang balikat.

“Karl, oh my god. Karl?” Mabilis na lumapit si Russell, this time, nakaluhod na sa harap para tingnan ang mukha nito. Tinakpan lang ni Karl ang mukha niya, bumubulong ng “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Bakit? Okay lang ako, bakit ka umiiyak?”

Umiling si Karl at sumagot habang humihikbi. “N-natakot lang ako. Sorry.”

For a while, nakatingin lang si Russell habang patuloy na umiiyak si Karl. Hindi niya napigilan ang sariling ngumiti. “I promise. I really, really promise. I’m okay.”

Tumango uli si Karl. “I know. Sorry.”

“Hindi, ‘wag ka mag-sorry.” Inabot ni Russell ‘yung tissue na nasa desk niya, kumuha ng ilang piraso, at marahang ipinahid ito sa mukha ni Karl. “Thank you. Sorry nag-worry ka.”

Wala nang inimik si Karl, pero tumigil na rin ito sa paghikbi. Maluha-luha pa rin ang mga mata niya, pero kahit papaano ay kumalma na siya.

Ngumiti uli si Russell. “Hindi na ‘to mauulit, I swear. Sorry.”

“Sige na, magpalit ka na ng damit,” ani Karl. He tried to smile again, this time, mas halata nang totoo ito.

Tumayo si Russell, still a little guilty but a lot relieved and touched. Nahiya siyang napag-alala niya si Karl nang sobra, pero masaya dahil unang beses niyang makaramdam — bilang isang tao — ng ganito kalaking pagpahalaga. Pumasok siya ng CR na masaya, mataba ang puso at nangangako sa sariling babawi siya kay Karl.

It started with a “Hey, free ka today?”

Si Karl ang nagtanong. Umaga ng isang Saturday, at pareho silang nakahilata. Still, Karl asked para makasiguradong free nga talaga si Russell ngayon — which was a true assumption naman. Kaya heto sila ngayon, nasa loob ng isang mall, si Russell, may hawak na dalawang popcorn, habang si Karl, nakapila pa para bumili ng ticket ng movie na papanoorin nila.

Tumingin sa kaniya si Karl habang nasa pila, tila hinahanap siya, at inangat ni Russell nang kaunti ang parehong kamay na may hawak na popcorn para mapansin siya nito. Nagkangitian sila pareho.

Sa totoo lang, mas gusto sana ni Russell na tumambay lang sa kwarto. It wasn’t the most refreshing place, dahil wala rin naman silang aircon, pero bilang kakagaling din lang niya sa isang demon hunt — this time, kasama si Sue dahil marami-rami ang kanilang kinalaban — medyo hindi pa nakaka-recover nang todo ang kaniyang katawang mortal. But then, ni isang beses simula nang lumapag siya sa lupa, hindi pa niya pinagbigyan ang sariling mag-enjoy bilang isang tao. Kaya nang mag-aya si Karl, kahit may kaunting pag-aalinlangan, pumayag na rin siya. Besides, gusto niya ring makabawi sa maraming linggong halos wala silang interaction ni Karl, at doon na rin sa isang beses na napag-alala niya ito nang sobra.

“Pasok na ba tayo?” tanong ni Karl. “May 15 minutes pa.”

Tumango si Russell. “Pasok na tayo. Wala na rin naman tayong pupuntahan.”

And they did. Kinuha ni Karl ‘yung isang popcorn mula kay Russell at hinawakan ang bakanteng kamay nito papasok ng sinehan. May kaunting pagkabigla si Russell, hindi inasahan ang biglang pag-hawak-kamay nilang dalawa, pero hindi naman niya maitangging natuwa siya rito. Hindi siya bumitaw, at hinayaan lang niya si Karl na i-guide sila papaloob habang hinahanap ang kanilang upuan.

Unsurprisingly, para kay Russell, kahit na dapat ay 100% ine-enjoy niya ang pag-hangout nila ni Karl, technically ay nasa “trabaho” pa rin siya. Hindi porket wala na sila sa dorm nila ay wala nang umaaligid na masasamang elemento. Mabuti na lang at walang kahit anong malalaking demonyo ngayon, pero may mangilan-ngilang mga Fairies at Spectra, mga maliliit na espirito, halata sa mahinang pag-blink ng pulang ilaw sa relos niya. Habang may oras pa, pasikretong pumipitik si Russell sa direksyon ng mga ito, enough na pwersa para makapagtaboy..

“Bakit?” tanong ni Karl nang mapansing panay ang tingin ni Russell sa paligid nila.

“Ah, wala.” Umiling si Russell at ngumiti. “Wala lang.”

“Okay.”

Nagsimula nang mag-play ang round ng trailers sa screen. Pareho na silang tumutok, panaka-nakang tumitigil para mag-comment sa napapanood. Sa halos lahat ng lumalabas, mukhang alam na ito ni Karl, at marami siyang sinasabi patungkol sa mga ito — ‘yung artista, ‘yung kwento, kung sino direktor, at mga dahilan bakit gusto o ayaw niyang panoorin ‘yung movie o hindi. Si Russell naman, bilang wala pang naunang experience sa panonood ng sine, at kahit anong movie for that matter, nakikinig lang, pero nandoon ‘yung amusement niya sa mga sinasabi ni Karl.

“Talagang mahilig ka sa movies ano,” sabi ni Russell, nangingisi.

“Ay, sorry. Ang daldal ko na ba? Hala, sorr—”

“No! No,” agad na iling ni Russell. “Okay lang. Natutuwa nga ako e.”

Ngumiti si Karl, ‘yung ngiting relieved. “Yeah. I just love movies.”

“We can do this again if you want,” sabi ni Russell, a little surprised na siya na mismo ang nag-offer. But then, if this means seeing more of Karl na masaya, excited, at nakangiti, bakit hindi?

At sa offer pa lang, mukhang dapat talagang ikatuwa na niya ito dahil kita agad sa biglang pagngiti at kinang ng mga mata ni Karl na masaya ito sa narinig. Nice move, ika nga, para kay Russell.

Hindi nagtagal ay nagsimula na ang movie na papanoorin nila. Kahit na may kaunting distraction on Russell’s part dahil sa may pangilan-ngilan pa ring maliliit na demonyo sa paligid, it was, overall, a fun movie. Nag-enjoy sila pareho, at hindi na nakakabiglang ang dami agad gustong sabihin ni Karl pagka-roll ng credits. Kahit papaano ay nagagawa rin ni Russell magbato ng opinyon, at nakakatuwang nagkakasundo sila sa mga paborito nilang parts, mga eksenang medyo hindi nila bet.

A las siyete na rin, saktong oras ng dinner, at napagdesisyunan nilang sa labas na lang din kumain. “Treat ko na,” sabi ni Russell, na inalmahan naman ni Karl, pero nagpumilit si Russell at wala na ring nagawa ang kasama niya.

“Grabe ‘to, kaya ko namang—”

“‘Wag na. Saka kaka-promote ko lang sa work,” biglang bagsak ni Russell ng balita. He actually did — sa trabaho niya sa Kalangitan — pero hindi ibig-sabihin nun ay nadagdagan ang pera niya sa lupa. Still, a good and convincing excuse para siya na ang sumagot sa kakainin nila ngayong gabi.

“Really?” excited na tanong ni Karl. “Oh my god, congrats!”

Tumango-tango si Russell. Minsan, napapaisip siya kung makakabalik pa ba siya sa Kalangitan sa pagkarami-raming kasinungalingang pinaggagawa niya sa lupa, pero understandable naman. Kumbaga, may excuse sila.

“Yeah, so okay na, sagot ko na a?”

Kahit nahihiya, wala na rin namang nagawa si Karl. Pumayag na rin siya.

Habang naghihintay sa in-order na pagkain, nagpatuloy ang kwentuhan nila, mostly patungkol sa mga movies dahil maraming gustong sabihin si Karl. Si Russell naman, interesadong makinig. Nasa topic na sila patungkol dun sa “baseball” scene ng Twilight (na pareho nilang tinatawanan) nang matigilan si Karl.

“Ay, wait, sorry. May naalala pala ako!”

“Ano ‘yun?”

“Ano, a few weeks ago. ‘Yung...umuwi ka na puro dugo?” Humina nang bahagya ‘yung boses ni Karl.

 _Ah, that one._ “O, bakit?”

May pag-purse ng lips si Karl — which Russell thought was kind of cute, first time niyang makita — bago nagkwento. “Nanaginip kasi ako nun, and I thought it was weird but also funny, I mean, funny kasi weird? Get? Yeah.”

“Ano napanaginipan mo?”

“I woke up, like, wait, okay. Hindi ako nagising. More like nagising ako sa panaginip ko,” sabi ni Karl, natatawa. ”Inception, gano'n.”

“Yeah, I get it,” natatawa ring sagot ni Russell.

“Okay, so I woke up” — with air quotes — “and then pagbaba ko sa double deck, nakita kitang wala ru'n, tapos napansin kong nakabukas ‘yung bintana. Sumilip ako ru'n, then I saw you sa baba? Nakaupo sa lupa, tapos nakasandal sa pader.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Russell.

“Tapos tinatawag kita,” patuloy ni Karl, “pero hindi ka sumasagot. Sumisigaw na nga ako e, pero hindi mo pa rin ako pinapansin. Tapos ayun na, natapos na? Hindi ko na matandaan anong nangyari.”

Pakiramdam ni Russell ay jino-joke time siya ni Karl, pero masyado itong seryoso para magmukhang nagbibiro. Naalala niyang bago siya magising, nakarinig siya ng boses na tumatawag sa pangalan niya. Inisip niyang familiar ‘yung boses, pero masyado siyang nag-aalala sa sugat niya para mag-ubos ng energy para isipin ‘yon. Ngayong nakwento na ni Karl, naisip-isip niyang tama nga ang pakiramdam niya, si Karl ang tumatawag sa kaniya.

“Oh, that’s...weird,” pabulong na sabi ni Russell, although hindi siya direktang nakatingin kay Karl.

“Right? Tapos biglang kinaumagahan, pagpasok mo, puro ka na dugo.” Palubog ang boses ni Karl, at halata sa pagbago ng expression ng mukha niya na bumabalik ‘yung takot at worry niya nung araw na ‘yun. “Feeling ko tuloy premonition siya nun.”

“B-but! Nothing bad happened to me,” sabi ni Russell, pilit na ngumiti. Isa na namang pagsisingungaling. “So it was just a dream. A kind of bad one, I suppose.”

Ngumiti na rin si Karl. “I guess so.”

Kung paanong nakapasok si Karl sa espiritwal na dimensyon ay isang tanong — bagay na medyo nakakapagtaka pero hindi na rin naman nakakagulat, dahil ang panaginip ay, para sa Kalangitan, karugtong ng espirito ng mga tao.

Naputol uli ang usapan nila nang nagsidatingan na ang mga in-order nilang pagkain. Hindi man ipinapamukha ni Russell na kanina pa niya iniisip ‘yung kwento ni Karl, malaki pa rin ang pasasalamat niya sa nangyari. Kung hindi ito sumigaw at nagtawag, napaisip si Russell: Nagising pa kaya siya?

Nasa kalagitnaan na sila ng kanilang pagkain nang biglang may kumalabit kay Karl.

“Hi.”

Pareho silang nagulat nang tumambad sa kanila si Sue at Joan.

“Uy, hala,” bati ni Karl. “Bakit kayo nandito?”

“Kakain din,” straight na sagot ni Joan. “Wait, okay lang tumabi sa inyo? Baka nakaka-istorbo e.”

Malaman ang ngiti ni Joan na nakuha naman agad ni Karl. Nagkurutan muna sila nang kaunti, may pang-aasar sa parehong tono, bago pumayag ang dalawa na samahan sila ng bagong dating nilang mga kaibigan. Apparently, nanood din pala sila ng movie, pero nasa ibang cinema sila, at dahil dinner time na rin, nagkataong napunta sila Joan at Sue sa kung nasaan din sina Karl at Russell.

“Kumusta?” bati ni Sue kay Russell pagkaupo sa tabi nito. May dalawang nakadikit na Band-Aid sa braso nito, dala ng sugat ng Pananalisay nila kagabi. Alam ni Russell na magaling na ang mga sugat ni Sue, pero siyempre, bilang mga hindi totoong mortal, tulad ng ginawa niya, kailangang magpanggap.

“Okay lang,” sagot ni Russell. “Ikaw?”

“Grabe, daming iniisip kasi may hahabulin pa,” sagot ni Sue.

Alam ni Russell kung anong pinapahiwatig nito. Kahit na marami-rami silang napatay kagabi, may isang malakas na demonyong nakatakas. Hindi nila alam kung saan ito napunta, o kung saan hahanapin, pero tulad nga ng sinabi ni Sue, kailangan nila itong habulin. Malakas ang kutob nila na isa ‘tong Possession. Sa ngayon, ang sabi sa kanila ng Kalangitan, ‘wag muna itong problemahin dahil kailangang paghandaan. Pero mukhang excited si Sue sa mga ganitong mga bagay. Not surprising. Sa totoo, wala na rin naman na siyang nakakalabang demonyo, at may mga pagkakataong naiinggit pa siya kay Russell.

“So!” simula ni Joan nang makaramdam na magmumukhang seryosohan ang usapan ng dalawa. “This is fun.”

“Fun?” tanong ni Karl.

“I mean, this is a double date!”

Nabilaukan si Karl, habang nanlaki ang tingin ni Russell, medyo confused and shy. Nagtawanan lang si Sue at Joan.

“Anong double date ka diyan?” palag ni Karl. Pinalo niya si Joan sa hita at nagsimulang mamula ang pisngi.

Napailing si Russell, natatawa. “Why not?”

Biglang natigilan ang tatlo at sabay-sabay na tumingin sa kaniya. Hindi ito kaagad napansin ni Russell na busy pa sa pag-twirl ng pasta sa kaniyang tinidor, pero nang wala siyang marinig na kahit ano ula sa tatlo, saka lang siya tumingin sa mga ito.

“Wait, bakit?”

Humalakhak si Joan, habang pabungisngis naman ang tawa ni Sue. Si Karl, tahimik at nakayuko pero nakangiti. Kahit hindi man pansin sa mukha, halata sa tenga nitong namumula ito.

“T-teka, magsi-CR lang ako,” biglang sabi ni Karl.

“ _Teka, magsi-CR lang ako,_ ” ulit ni Joan, may pang-aasar. Kinurot siya ni Karl sa braso.

“Hay nako,” buntong hininga ni Sue. “Ang saya niyo panoorin.”

Sa pagsalit ng tingin ni Russell sa mga kasama niya, halatang confused pa ito sa nangyayari. “What did I do?”

Lumapit sa kaniya si Sue. “Matalino man ang matsing, minsan tanga pa rin.”

“Hoy, ano ‘yun?”

“Nah, figure that one on your own.” Bumelat si Sue sakto sa pagdating ng order nilang pagkain.

“Karl?”

Nakabalik na sila sa dorm, this time, nakahiga na sa kani-kanilang pwesto sa kama. Malapit nang mag-a las dose, at alam ni Russell na gising pa ito dahil maliwanag pa sa kama ni Karl, gumagamit pa ito ng phone niya.

“Hmm?” mahinang sagot ni Karl.

“Thank you sa kanina a.”

Narinig ni Russell na tumawa si Karl. “For what?”

“Wala. Nag-enjoy lang ako. Haven’t had genuine fun in a while.”

For a while, akala ni Russell ay nakatulog na si Karl. Nawala na rin kasi ‘yung ilaw na galing sa phone nito.

“Wala ‘yun,” biglang sagot ni Karl. “Welcome, and thank you rin.”

“Let’s go out uli, kapag free ka.”

Again, tahimik lang uli si Karl.

“Sorry, antok ka na—”

“Sige, after finals.”

Ngumiti si Russell. “Alright, after finals.”

“Good night.”

“Good night.”

For the next few weeks, napapadalas ang pag-uwi ni Russell na may pasalubong. Hindi naman araw-araw, pero madalas dalawa o tatlong beses sa isang linggo, may bibilhin siyang kung ano mang pwede niyang iuwi. Kapag “sahod day” (that is, ‘yung dating ng allowance niya mula sa Kalangitan), kung hindi pizza, isang dosenang donut ang bibilhin niya. Kapag malapit na ang petsa de peligro, minsan banana cue o kaya kwek-kwek lang.

Funnily, Karl never minded kahit ano man ang dala ni Russell. May mga araw pa ngang nahihiya siya kasi pakiramdam niya, nagiging palamunin na siya.

“Huy, hindi!” mabilis na sagot ni Russell nang minsang sabihin ito ni Karl. “Grabe ka naman. Gusto ko lang magpasalubong talaga.”

“Th-thanks a,” pabulong na sabi ni Karl habang kumukuha ng isa pang donut sa box.

“Saka minsan, naaabutan kitang wala pang kinakain,” patuloy ni Russell. “Hindi ka rin makakapag-aral nang maayos kapag nagkasakit ka, sige ka.”

Ni-ruffle ni Russell ang buhok ni Karl, sabay tapik sa balikat at kurot sa pisngi. “Sipag.”

“Sorry na.”

“Kumain ka nang maayos kasi.”

Ngumiti si Karl, may sugar powder pa na nakapaikot sa bibig. “Opo.”

Nang sinabi ni Russell na nakakuha siya ng promotion sa trabaho, bukod sa mas malaking allowance ang nakukuha niya, may dagdag na rin siyang trabaho. From time to time, nabibigyan siya ng special tasks, mostly patungkol pa rin sa pagpatay ng mga demonyong threat sa kanilang mga nakatokang mortal. This time din, hindi na lang siya mag-isa dahil madalas, kasama na niya si Sue sa trabahong ito.

Nasa isang park sila hindi naman kalayuan sa kung saan sila nakatira. Hindi nila alam kung anong oras exactly magpapakita ‘yung tinaraget nilang demonyo, pero heto silang dalawa ngayon, naka-upo sa isa sa mga benches, nag-aabang para sa kanilang ambush.

“So,” simula ni Sue, may hingang malalim. “You and Karl?”

Pino-polish ni Russell ‘yung bagong set ng bolo na nakuha niya after niyang ma-promote. “What about me and him?”

Walang ibang sinabi si Sue. Tumingin lang siya kay Russell at ngumiti.

Tumawa si Russell. “Wala. I’m just starting to enjoy his company.”

“Ngayon lang?”

Russell shrugged. “Sorry, I didn’t heed your advice a lot earlier, okay?”

Honestly, na-enjoy naman niya ‘yung ginagawa niya. Kahit na minsan, mahirap at nakakapagod, natutuwa naman siya — natutuwang pumatay ng mga demonyo. Nakalimutan niyang ang gustong sabihin ni Sue ay i-enjoy niya ang pag-stay niya sa lupa kasama ang taong dapat niyang bantayan. Not that may deadline sila rito. Sa totoo lang, at sa malamang, matagal-tagal naman ang stay nila rito sa lupa, pero siyempre, tumatakbo ang oras.

“Nah, okay lang,” sagot ni Sue. “I mean, kung lapitin nga rin naman kasi ‘yang alaga mo, I’d be the same.”

Tumawa si Russell. “Actually. If only I could tell that to Karl.”

“Tapos lalo lang siyang mahuhulog sa ‘yo.”

“What?”

“What?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Tumawa uli si Sue. “Wala.”

Umihip ang hangin, at pareho silang napatayo, hawak ang kani-kanilang armas — bolo kay Russell, at sibat naman kay Sue. Pareho nilang naamoy ang sangsang ng parating na demonyo.

“Oh my god,” nakangiting sabi ni Sue. “This is exciting.”

Napailing na lang si Russell.

Nang makarating si Russell sa building, tumingin siya sa taas, sa bintana ng kwarto nila, at napansin niyang nakabukas pa ang ilaw nito. Chineck niya ang oras. Halos a la una na, bakit gising pa si Karl? Pagpasok niya ng kwarto, nang hindi siya binati ni Karl, nagtaka na si Russell. Nakatalikod lang ito sa kaniya, nakayuko, subsob pa rin sa mesa habang maraming papel at librong nakakalat sa paligid niya.

“Karl, okay ka lang?”

Tumango si Karl, walang boses. Maya-maya pa ay nakarinig na siya ng singhot.

“Uh, umiiyak ka ba?”

Umiling si Karl, pero sa tanong ni Russell, parang lalo lang itong nagpaiyak sa kaniya. At this point, lumapit na si Russell sa kaniya.

“Huy, bakit?”

Umiling uli si Karl, this time, hindi na tinago ang pag-iyak niya. Bumuhos bigla ang luha niya, at tinakpan niya ang mukha niya ng parehong kamay.

Hinila ni Russell ‘yung pinakamalapit na upuan at tumabi. Inakbayan niya si Karl, at tinapik-tapik ang kabilang balikat. “Alright, alright. Sige, go. Iiyak mo lang.”

It took Karl minutes to gather himself, paulit-ulit ang pagkuha ng tissue para punasan ang mukha, mata, at suminga. “Sorry,” pabulong niyang sabi.

“No, it’s fine,” sagot ni Russell, umiiling. “Would you like to tell me bakit ka umiyak?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Karl, may kaunting pag-aalangan. Siguro nahihiya?

“If...if you don’t want to tell, okay lang. I understand,” pahabol ni Russell.

Huminga nang malalim si Karl at umayos ng pagkakaupo.

“Frustrated lang. Kanina ko pa inaaral ‘tong math—”

“Calculus?”

Tumango si Karl. “Hindi ko pa rin talaga makuha. And I’m scared na mabagsak ko ‘yung exam.”

“I see,” bulong ni Russell habang chine-check ‘yung scratch paper na nasa harap niya, puro cross-out, puro bura, sandamakmak na attempts to solve a couple of problems sa module na nakalatag naman sa tabi nito.

“I’m on scholarship,” patuloy ni Karl.

“Yeah.”

“You know?”

Natigilan si Russell. Here’s him unintentionally letting Karl know na may mga bagay siyang alam patungkol sa kaniya na hindi pa naman nila napapag-usapan.

“No, I mean, like, okay. Carry on,” palusot ni Russell, at wala namang bahid pagdududa si Karl sa sinabi niya.

“Nasa pasang-awa na ako last sem, sabit sa minimum grade to maintain the scholarship.” Tumigil saglit si Karl at huminga uli, pahabol na hikbi mula sa pagkakaiyak kanina. “This sem, alanganin na naman ako. Tapos, nawalan pa ng trabaho si papa.”

“So, if you don’t pass this,” tuloy ni Russell nang tumigil si Karl sa pagsasalita, “you might lose your scholarship, and you will have to stop schooling.”

Nagsimula na namang maiyak si Karl sabay ng pagtango niya.

“Alright,” sabi ni Russell. Hinimas niya ang likod ni Karl bago sinimulang iligpit ‘yung mga libro at papel na nasa mesa.

“Wait, wait, bakit mo nililigpit—”

“A la una na,” sagot ni Russell. “Sa sitwasyon mo ngayon, I doubt may maaabsorb pa ‘yung utak mo. Did you even eat dinner?”

Hindi sumagot si Karl. Tumingin sa kaniya si Russell, nakaangat ang parehong kilay. “K-konti lang. Skyflakes.”

“Hay nako,” iling ni Russell. “Sinabihan na kita, ‘di ba? I’ll get you something sa baba. Kahit tinapay lang.”

“No—”

“Karl?”

“F-fine.”

Matapos magligpit, agad na bumaba si Russell at pumunta sa pinakamalapit na convenience store para bumili ng sandwich. Sinamahan na rin niya ng juice. Pagbalik, naabutan niya si Karl na nakatulala sa nakaligpit na niyang mga libro at modules.

“Karl,” ani Russell sabay lapag ng pagkain sa mesa. “Kumain ka muna.”

“Thanks, bayar—”

“No, it’s on me. Just eat.”

“T-thanks.”

Ngumiti si Russell. “Sa Friday pa naman exam mo ‘di ba?”

Tumango si Karl sunod ng isang malaking kagat sa sandwich. Gutom nga talaga siya.

“Sige, magpahinga ka na muna. Uwi ako nang maaga bukas tapos tulungan kita. Aral tayo.”

“Wait, hala, ‘wag na, nakakahiya naman—”

“It’s okay, come on. We’ve been roommates for months, ngayon ka pa ba talaga dapat tumanggi sa ‘kin?”

“S-sorry, naistorbo pa talaga kita.”

Umiling si Russell. “Nah, it’s totally fine. Go finish your food, and rest for a while bago matulog. Bawal bangungutin.”

Tumawa si Karl. “Yeah. Thank you.”

And Russell did as he promised. Sa totoo lang, pwede naman siyang mag-stay lang din sa kwarto kung gusto niya dahil that day, wala rin naman siyang gagawin, pero may klase si Karl ng hapon. So okay na ring “maglinis” siya nang kaunti, pitik-pitik ng maliliit na demonyo sa tabi-tabi.

Pag-uwi ni Karl, nandoon na si Russell, nakaabang sa kaniya. May nakahanda na ring hapunan para sa kaniya, courtesy of Russell’s cooking.

“Grabe, I feel spoiled bigla,” pabirong sabi ni Karl.

Walang sinagot si Russell kundi ngiti.

From time to time, pwedeng makahingi ng isang hiling si Russell mula sa langit, at nilubos niya itong special privilege na ‘to para humingi ng instant calculus knowledge. Hindi naman siya tinanggihan ng Kalangitan, kaya heto sila ngayon, tutok sa pagtuturo kay Karl sa mga bagay na hindi niya maintindihan.

Tama nga ang hinala ni Russell na nauunahan lang ng takot at pressure si Karl kaya wala siyang makuha sa inaaral niya. Sa bawat problem set na sinusubukan nila, nakukuha naman agad ni Karl matapos ituro ni Russell kung paano gawin. Una ay simple lang, tapos hihirapan nang kaunti, hanggang sa maging complex na ‘yung mga tanong. Nang matapos ang gabi, pareho silang sabaw na ang utak, pero satisfied naman sila sa naaral nila.

Soon, nakahiga na sila pareho sa kani-kanilang bunk bed. Alam ni Russell na nagpapaantok pa si Karl dahil, as usual, maliwanag sa pwesto nito dahil sa phone niya.

“Karl,” tawag ni Russell.

“Hmm?”

“Good luck bukas.”

May mahinang pagtawa si Karl. “Thank you.”

Kinabukasan, hindi alam ni Russell bakit mas kabado at anxious pa siya kay Karl. Kahit nasa labas, panay ang check niya sa phone niya kung magte-text na ba si Karl na nakauwi na siya, o kung tapos na ‘yung exam.

Wala pang a las singko, umuwi na si Russell at nag-abang na sa kwarto. A las sais ang tapos ng klase ni Karl, at hindi rin naman kalayuan ‘yung university, so he should be home after thirty minutes. Siyempre, andun pa rin ‘yung pangamba na mahirapan si Karl, pero kahit papaano, mas nangingibabaw ‘yung tiwala ni Russell na papasa siya sa exam. Besides, it’s a reflection ng pag-tutor niya kagabi. Nakakahiya naman kung hindi pala niya naturuan nang maayos si Karl.

Naka-upo lang si Russell sa kama niya, maya’t maya ang tayo, lakad. Nang pumatak ang 6:30 at wala pa si Karl, nangangati na siyang i-text ito, pero nagpigil siya. Buti na lang dahil ‘di rin nagtagal bago dumating si Karl.

Bumukas ang pinto at tumambad si Karl na pagod, mapungaw ang mga mata, at bagsak ang balikat.

“H-how was it?” Ine-expect na ni Russell ang masamang balita.

Tumingin si Karl sa kaniya at bumuntong hininga. Ready na sana si Russell magsabi ng “I’m sorry” nang biglang ngumiti si Karl at tumakbo para yakapin si Russell.

“I passed!”

“Oh my god!”

Humigpit lalo ang yakap ni Russell at mabilis na nawala ‘yung worry sa mukha niya, napalitan ng isang malaking ngiti.

“Actually,” patuloy ni Karl nang humiwalay saglit, pero nakakapit pa rin sa bewang ni Russell. “Ako ‘yung naunang magpasa, tapos when I did, my prof checked my booklet. Tapos sabi niya, I only got three errors!”

“See! See? I told you you’ll pass!”

“I’m so happy! Thank you, sobra!”

Nagyakapan uli sila nang mahigpit. Si Karl ang unang bumitaw, marahan habang dumudulas ang kamay niya sa likod ni Russell.

“I bought donuts—”

“Wait.”

Humakbang na palayo si Russell nang pinigilan siya ni Karl at humawak ito nang mahigpit sa kaniyang braso. Agad na tumigil si Russell. Nakatingin lang sa kaniya si Karl, walang ibang sinasabi. Tinging parang nag-aabang, may hinihintay. Kung ano man ‘yun, hindi nila sigurado.

Hindi alam ni Russell kung bakit, pero bumibilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Malakas sa pandinig niya ‘yung bawat kabog sa dibdib niya. May ideya na siya kung bakit sila nagpapalipas ng mga segundo sa pagtingin lang sa isa’t isa, pero hindi niya pa alam kung dapat ba niya ‘tong seryosohin, dapat totohanin.

“Th-thank you,” bulong ni Karl, iniwas ang una’y matapang pero ngayo’y nanlalambot nang tingin. Bumitaw na rin siya sa braso ni Russell.

Huminga si Russell nang malalim. “Mamaya na ‘yung donuts.”

Agad niyang hinawakan si Karl sa parehong pisngi at pinaglapat ang kanilang mga labi. Nagulat si Karl, pero halata sa biglang pagkapit niya sa likod ni Russell na ito rin ang inaabangan niya.

Walang gumagalaw, isang simple at inosenteng halik lang na kahit ilang segundo lang ang itinagal, dama pa rin nila ang lambot ng kanilang mga labi sa isa’t isa. Si Russell ang unang bumitaw, pero hindi niya agad nilayo ang kaniyang mukha at tingin kay Karl na nakakapit pa rin sa kaniya.

“S-sorry, nagulat ka ba?”

“Medyo,” nakangiting sagot ni Karl. “Pero okay lang.”

Halatang lito si Russell sa nararamdaman, kahit na hindi mawala-wala ‘yung ngiti niya. Basta ang alam niya, parang umaapaw na drum ng tubig ‘yung nararamdaman niya sa puso niya. ‘Yung kapit sa kaniya ni Karl, ayaw niyang matapos. Parang gusto niyang ganito lang sila mula ngayon hanggang sa kung kailan man umabot ang buhay nila.

“So, sabi mo may donuts?”

Tumango si Russell. “Donuts.”

“Karl?” tawag ni Russell.

“Hmm?”

This time, hindi na galing sa itaas ang sagot ni Karl. Bakante ang ibabaw na bunk. At ‘yung dapat na nakahiga rito? Nasa baba, katabi — at kaharap — na niya.

“Congrats uli.”

Ngumiti si Karl. “Thanks, congrats din sa ‘yo.”

“For what?”

“Kasi magaling ka magturo.”

Ngumiti rin si Russell at marahang hinawi ang buhok ni Karl sa noo. “Nah, wala ‘yun.”

For a while, nakatingin lang sila sa isa’t isa, parehong hindi pa rin nilulubayan ng ngiti, hanggang sa nagismula nang mapapikit ang mata ni Karl.

“Good night, Karl,” bulong ni Russell.

“Mhm. Good night, Russell.”

Kung euphoric happiness ang kagabi, napalitan naman ito kinabukasan ng maraming tanong. Confusion? Anxiety? ‘Di kasiguraduhan? Basta, gusto ni Russell malinawan. Alam niyang wala naman siyang maling ginagawa, pero hindi pa rin niya alam bakit hindi siya mapakali.

Hinihintay ni Russell si Sue sa malapit na convenience store kung saan sila magkikita para hanapin ‘yung unang demonyong nakatakas sa kanila. Base sa huling report na binigay ng kalangitan, mukhang nagsisimula na itong umaaligid at naghahanap na ng mabibiktimang tao.

“Hey, what’s up?” excited na bati ni Sue, pero biglang nawala rin ang angas at ngiti nito nang mapansing parang malalim ang iniisip ni Russell.

“At anong nangyari? May lovers’ quarrel na ba kayo kahit ‘di pa kayo?”

Tumawa si Russell. “Sira ka talaga, lover’s quarrel ka diyan.”

“O, so ano?”

“Ewan, something happened last night.”

“Seems so. Ano ‘yun?”

Iba pa rin pala ‘yung pakiramdam na inaalala ‘yung nangyari kagabi. Bumabalik ‘yung kiliti sa tiyan saka ‘yung hindi maipaliwanag na saya. Nangingiti tuloy siya.

Nakaramdam siya ng biglang pagsiko sa tagiliran. “Mukha kang tanga, ngumingiti mag-isa.”

Natawa si Russell. “Hindi, kasi…ano, we kissed. Yesterday.”

“Oh! Oh nice, oh my god!” Ang laki rin ng ngiti ni Sue. “Alam mo, ‘yung ‘oh my god’ na ‘yun, hindi ‘yun sa gulat a? More of like, ‘oh my god’ kasi sa wakas nangyari na rin.”

“Nangyari na rin?”

“Oh!” Parang lightbulb moment ‘yung reaction ni Sue. “Oh, okay. So, you’re confused and unsure, tama ba?”

“Uh…”

Tinapik ni Sue si Russell sa balikat, as if telling him na umupo muna sila. Chineck niya rin ‘yung relos niya. Wala pa namang nagbi-blink na pula. May time pa sila.

“Alright,” simula ni Sue nang makaupo sila. “You’ve fallen for Karl, and you’re unsure if you should be feeling this way kasi…well, una, hindi ka naman talaga tao. Pangalawa, may trabaho kang hindi niya dapat malaman. Pangatlo,” hingang malalim. Nakatingin lang sa kaniya si Russell, gulat na bakit parang nababasa siya ni Sue right then and there. “You’re questioning whether we’re even allowed to feel this way. Like, yanno, fall in love with mortals? Naks, lakas maka-movie ano?”

For a moment, tulala si Russell, nagulat na parang binabasa lang siya ni Sue na isang libro. “Minsan, hindi ko na sure kung nasa katawang mortal ka pa ba o binigyan ka lang ng langit ng report patungkol sa ‘kin.”

Tumawa si Sue. “Sira. Pero, hmm. Let’s say it’s more of a ‘been there, done that’ case.”

“Wait.”

“What?”

“So, wait, may...gusto ka rin?”

“T-teka? What do you mean?”

“Sino?”

Natulala bigla si Sue kay Russell, sabay kurap ng dalawang beses. “Y-you can’t be this dense, Russell, I swear—”

“Si Joan.”

“Oh my god. Ngayon mo lang naisip?”

“I—” Halong tuwa at disbelief ‘yung mukha ni Russell ngayon. “Hala, akala ko kasi naging best friends lang kayo or something. Ewan. Shet, bakit hindi ko naisip ‘yun?”

“Russell, Russell,” isa pa ulit round ng pagtapik sa balikat. “Baguhan ka pa nga talaga sa lupa.”

“S-sorry na.”

“But going back,” patuloy ni Sue. “Quick answer to your question: Yes, we’re allowed to fall in love. While technically we’re not human beings, ‘yung katawan natin ngayon, pang-mortal. And that means we get to feel what it’s like to be a human being. Magmahal, masaktan. Heck, we can even feel horny!”

Biglang nag-blush si Russell. Hindi naman sa hindi pa niya ‘yun naranasan simula nang mapunta siya sa lupa, pero sa tuwing nangyayari ‘yun, mabilis niyang kinakalaban ang isip niya.

“It’s okay, I get,” habol ni Sue, may mapang-asar na tawa.

“Sh-shut up.”

“Kidding aside, get? So if you like Karl. Wait, if you _love_ Karl, then it’s fine! It’s totally fine. Love him all you want.”

“Pero...kasi, ‘di ba, ang sabi sa atin, babalik pa rin tayo sa taas pagkatapos—”

Hindi sumagot si Sue. Tiningnan lang niya si Russell, brows raised, letting him realize things on his own.

“Oh,” bulong ni Russell, nanlalaki ang mata nang unti-unti na niyang maintindihan ang ibig-sabihin ng “pagbalik” nila. “We’re here for life.”

“For _human_ life.”

“For human life.”

“Tapos saka tayo…”

“Babalik sa taas.”

Tumango-tango si Sue, may satisfied na ngiti dahil finally — _finally_ — nage-get na ni Russell ang existence niya sa mundong ibabaw. Well, mundong mortal.

“That’s weird. Bakit hindi in-explain sa atin ‘to sa Kalangitan?”

“Yeah, tanong ko rin ‘yan,” ani Sue. “But don’t you think it’s also, I dunno, good? They’re letting us discover what it’s like to be human? Kasi nga naman, paano natin poprotektahan ‘yung dapat nating protektahan kung hindi naman natin sila naiintindihan?”

“Makes sense.”

“Okay ka na?”

“Still absorbing. Daming realizations. Medyo overwhelming.”

“Yeah. By the way, congrats a. I wasn’t wrong when I thought na bagay kayo.”

Hindi napigilan ni Russell na makaramdam ng biglang init sa mukha. “T-tigilan mo nga ako.”

“Kinilig siya e.”

Agad na tumayo si Russell, hinawakan si Sue sa balikat, at tinulak-tulak palabas ng convenience store. “Tara na! May naghihintay pa sa atin! Dali, dali!”

Mabilis ang takbo nila Sue at Russell, parehong hawak ang kani-kaniyang armas. Sa unahan nila, mabilis ang takbo ng demonyong hinahabol nila.

“Pahirapan naman ‘tong demonyong ‘to,” bulong ni Russell.

“Saan ‘to papunta?”

Kanina pa sila naghahabol. Para sa isang malaking demonyo, unusually mabilis ito, at kahit na may pagka-superhuman na silang dalawa, hindi pa rin magawa nila Russell at Sue na maabutan ito.

“Damn, they weren’t joking when they said na hindi joke time ang mga Possession,” ani Sue sa pagitan ng mga hingal niya sa pagtakbo.

“Bilisan na lang na — _Oh shit!_ ”

Mabilis ang paghinto nila nang bigla silang hinarang ng apat pang demonyo — mga Obsession na tila kasing lakas ng demonyong tinulak ni Russell sa bintana. Lumitaw na lang ang mga ito sa harap nila, at muntik pa silang mahagip nang sabay-sabay silang tumalon at sinubukang hampasin ng kanilang mga kamay.

“Shit,” iling ni Sue. Tiningnan niya kung saan papunta ‘yung demonyo. “Puta, mukhang papunta siya sa dorm niyo.”

“Ah, fuck naman.” Sabay uli silang tumalon matapos sumugod sa kanila ang mga bagong demonyo.

“Ako na bahala dito,” ani Sue. “Dali, if si Karl ang target nun, deliks na.”

“Sure ka?”

“Oo, dali na. Ako na rito.”

“Thanks, Sue.”

Agad na tumakbo si Russell, umiiwas sa attempts ng mga demonyong habulin siya. Nagawa ni Sue putulin ang braso nang isang muntikan nang makahatak kay Russell.

“Thanks!” Sigaw ni Russell habang tumatakbo.

“Go!”

Nang maiwan mag-isa, pinalibutan si Sue nang apat na demonyo. Ngumiti siya, ‘yung excited na ngiti. Huminga siya nang malalim sabay sigaw, “Grabe, I haven’t done this in years! This is gonna be fun!”

Sa kalayuan, dinig ito ni Russell. Natawa ito sa sarili. “Baliw talaga ‘to.”

Tama nga ang hinala ni Sue. Pagdating ni Russell sa building ng dorm, naabutan niya ang demonyong umaakyat sa pader papunta sa bintana ng kwarto nila. Ang unang niyang naisip, mukhang gumana ‘yung panablang nilagay niya sa entrance ng building, otherwise hindi naman nito pipiliting umakyat sa pader. Ang problema, tila mas mabilis pa atang nakakaakyat ‘yung demonyo rito kesa kung pumasok ito sa main door. To begin with, hindi naman siya kasya doon.

 _Lagot._ Napailing na lang si Russell. Agad siyang pumasok sa building at nagmadaling dumeretso sa kwarto. Kailangang mauna siya bago pa man makarating ang demonyo rito.

“Karl!” Hindi pa man siya nakakarating, sumisigaw na si Russell. “Karl!”

Pagbukas niya ng pinto, wala na siyang nakitang demonyo. Tahimik. Masangsang ang amoy ng paligid. Kahit na nasa espiritwal na dimensyon siya, tahimik at mukhang mahimbing ang tulog ni Karl, pero hindi maganda ang pakiramdam ni Russell.

“Karl?” Marahan siyang lumapit, maingat na umaabot ang kamay sa balikat nito.

Pero bago pa man dumampi ang mga kamay niya, mabilis na humarap si Karl, nalilisik ang mga matang kulay pula. Agad na lumayo si Russell sa gulat at takot.

“R-Russell?” bulong na tawag ni Karl, magaspang, tila naghahabol. “Anong nangyayari? Ang...ang hirap...huminga.”

Agad na lumapit si Russell at hinawakan si Karl sa balikat. “W-wait, wait lang. Akong bahala. Wait lang.”

Biglang bumukas ang pinto. Si Sue, may sugat uli sa mukha pero mukhang okay naman siya. Hawak pa rin niya ‘yung sibat niya.

“Anong nangyari?”

“Sshh, it’s okay. Gagawan ko ng paraa—”

“R-Russell…” isa pang bulong ni Karl. “Wala akong makita—”

“Russell, wait, Russell,” tawag ni Sue. Tumabi ito sa kaniya at hinawakan din si Karl sa balikat na tila pinapakiramdaman. Umiling-iling siya.

“Sue, anong gagawin natin?” Halatang halata sa pananalita ni Russell na kinakabahan siya.

Walang sinagot si Sue. Tumingin siya sa paligid at nagsimulang iurong ang mga gamit sa tabi nila — mesa, upuan, bag, kahit anong nakaharang. Binabakante niya ang gitna ng kwarto.

“Fuck,” bulong ni Russell sa sarili. Alam na niya kung anong mangyayari.

Gamit ang kaniyang sibat, nagsimulang gumuhit si Sue ng bilog na sinundan niya ng mga paikot na simbolo sa gitna. Isa lang ang ibig-sabihin nito: _exorcism_.

Lahat sila sa Kalangitan ay tinuruan paano gamitin ito. Hindi man laging nagagamit, importanteng alam nila kung paano ito gawin. Not that may choice sila. Ito lang naman ang paraan sa tuwing may nakakaharap silang Possession.

“Nakapag-exorcise ka na ba?” tanong ni Russell.

“Pangalawa ko pa lang ‘to,” sabi ni Sue. Hindi alam ni Russell kung dapat ba siyang matakot dahil siya mismo hindi pa nakakapag-exorcise. Hindi sila pwedeng magkamali.

Pareho nilang inalalayan si Karl mula sa kama pababa ng sahig at pinwesto sa gitna ng bilog, nakaupo. Panay ang tingin ng dalawa sa isa’t isa, halatang kinakabahan, pero wala naman silang ibang magagawa.

“Shit, nakakainis,” bulong ni Russell.

Pumwesto sila, si Russell sa harap ni Karl, si Sue naman sa likod. Nagsimula sila sa isang dasal. Sa bawat salitang binibitawan nila, unti-unting lumalabas ang isang makapal at maitim na usok mula sa bibig ni Karl. Sa paglakas ng kanilang boses, siya ring pagbilis ng pag-ikot ng usok na ‘to sa buong kay Karl.

Tumigil saglit ang dalawa sa pagdarasal, hinihingal.

“Bakit?” tanong ni Russell.

“Ah, jusko, ang hirap nito.”

Kanina pa kinakabahan si Russell sa pagsagot ni Sue. Kung kanina, tuwang-tuwa pa siyang humarap sa mga demonyo, ngayon, biglang iba na ang pakiramdam niya. Seryoso pero hindi maitatagong hindi rin siya gaanong sigurado sa dapat nilang gawin — at sa kung anong kahihinatnan ng kanilang gagawin. Kung marami sila, okay lang. Ang kaso, dadalawa lang sila.

Pareho silang humingang malalim at nagpatuloy sa pagdarasal. Patuloy din ang pag-ikot ng usok, mula sa bibig, hanggang sa katawan, muling paakyat sa ulo hanggang sa umangat ito nang umangat abot kisame.

Tumingin si Sue, nakakunot ang noo habang nagbibigkas. Ganoon din si Russell. Alam na nilang nahihila na nila ang Possession palabas ng katawan ni Karl, pero nagtataka sila na parang masyado na atang matagal at hindi pa rin ito kumakawala. Instead, ‘yung usok na nung una’y umaabot lang sa kisame, bumabalik uli pababa at mabilis na pumapaikot kay Karl, sa loob mismo ng bilog.

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sue, unang nakatingin kay Karl — na tahimik lang, nakayuko, mulat ang mata pero tila walang malay — pagkatapos ay kay Russell.

“Shit,” simula niya. Mabilis ang pagbagsak at pagbalot ng usok. At this point, hindi na nila nakikita si Karl, at kumokorte na itong pabalik sa hugis ng demonyo.

“Sue!” tawag ni Russell. “Ano na?”

“Fuck, ‘di talaga tayo binibigyan ng choice nito a.” Hinigpitan ni Sue ang hawak niya sa kaniyang sibat at pumorma.

“Anong gagawin mo?” tanong ni Russell.

Humingang malalim si Sue. “We gotta rescue Karl. Otherwise, literal na kakainin lang siya ng nito.”

Kinilabutan si Russell. Alam niyang masahol ang mga Possession, at nakarinig at nakapagbasa na siya ng mga kwento ng mga mortal na nawala dahil “nilamon” sila ng mga ‘to. Pero sobrang bihira ‘to mangyari, at simula nang dumating siya sa lupa at ma-assign kay Karl, ni minsan, hindi niya inisip na siya mismo ay makakakita ng ganito sa harap niya. At ang biktima? Taong mahal pa niya.

“A-anong gagawin ko?”

“Weak point, it’s still the same,” sagot ni Sue. “Pero we gotta be careful. Hindi pwedeng mamatay ‘yung Possession nang nasa loob si Karl. Hindi na natin siya makukuha.”

Pero hindi lang ito ang problema. Ang weakest point ng Possession ay ang dibdib. Sa puso, sa gitna — kung nasaan si Karl. Konting pagkakamali lang, pwede nilang masaksak hindi lang ang demonyo kundi pati si Karl.

“Sige na, Russell. Wala nang oras,” paalala ni Sue. Tumayo si Russell kahit na sobrang nag-aalangan, at mahigpit na hinawakan ang kaniyang mga bolo.

“I’ll push him out, si Karl,” sabi ni Sue. “When I say go, stab it. Angle it from the neck down to the chest.”

“What if—”

“No, I promise. Itutulak ko si Karl palayo sa bolo mo. Sige na.”

Humingang malalim si Russell. Sa pagtango niya, mabilis ang pagkilos ni Sue. Agad siyang bumwelo at itinurok ang kabilang dulo ng sibat niya, ‘yung walang talas, at itinurok sa katawan ng Possession. Napalibutan sila ng nakakakilabot na malalim na hiyaw, pero alam ni Russell na gumana ang ginawa ni Sue nang lumitaw ang mukha ni Karl palabas sa dibdib ng demonyo.

“Go!”

Tumalon si Russell at ibinaon ang pareho niyang bolo sa leeg, tulad ng sinabi ni Sue. Tama ngang pumuporma na ang pisikal na katawan ng Possession dahil ramdam ni Russell ang pagbaon ng bolo sa laman. Hindi niya inalintana ang lalong lumalakas na sigaw nito, at pilit na idiniin ang armas niya paloob hanggang sa umabot sa dibdib.

“‘Yung puso, ‘yung puso!” sigaw ni Sue, pilit pa ring itinutulak palabas si Karl sa katawan ng demonyo.

“I’m trying!” madiing sagot ni Russell. Nakapa-ekis na ang parehong bolo, kailangan na lang niyang ihawi pagitna para tumama sa puso ng demonyo.

“Just…a little...more,” sabi ni Sue. Lagpas kalahati na ng katawan ni Karl ang nakalabas.

Sumigaw si Sue sabay sa mas madiin ng pagtulak hanggang sa tuluyan nang tumumba ang katawan ni Karl at gumulong palayo sa bilog. May mahinang kalabog nang tumama siya sa pinto, wala pa ring malay.

“Russell!”

Nalito si Russell bakit bigla siyang tinawag ni Sue, pero nakaramdam na lang siya nang hapdi sa tagiliran niya.

“F-fuck!” Nakadiin na sa katawan ni Russell ang limang matalim na kuko ng demonyo. Hindi pa man buo ang ulo at mukha nito, nagawa nitong unahin ang kaniyang braso at kamay para makapalag.

Agad na kumilos si Sue at paulit-ulit na sinubukang hiwain ang braso ng demonyo. Masyadong maliit ang talim ng sibat niya para agad niya ‘tong maputol, pero kahit natagalan, nagawa pa rin niya itong mahiwa. Bumagsak si Russell sa sahig, halos namimilipit sa sakit.

Itinurok ni Sue ang sibat niya sa sahig, sakto sa linya ng bilog. Biglang nagliwanag ang paligid nito at kahit na nagpupumiglas, tila nakulong ang demonyo sa loob ng bilog.

“Russell! Okay ka lang?” pasigaw niyang tanong habang mahigpit ang hawak sa kaniyang sibat.

Namumutla si Russell at mabigat ang paghinga, pero buo pa ang malay at kahit papaano ay may lakas pa. “Shit, okay lang — agh, fuck.”

Tiningnan niya ang kamay niyang hinawak lang niya sa sugat, puno na naman ng dugo. Naulit na naman ‘yung nangyari sa kaniya ilang buwan na ang nakakararaan, sa parehong parte pa kung saan siya nadali ng demonyong nakalaban niya.

“Shit, ang sakit.” Napapangiwi pa si Russell.

“Sorry,” sagot ni Sue. “I’m sorry, pero I really need your help. Makakatayo ka pa ba?”

Pinilit ni Russell tumayo. “K-kaya pa.”

“Man, this is too strong to hold. Mabibitawan ko rin siya,” mabilis na sabi ni Sue. “Stab him in the heart nang maasikaso na natin ‘yang sugat mo saka si Karl.”

Nahihilo pa si Russell, pero alam niyang tama si Sue. Hindi pa siya sigurado kung gaano pa karami ang natitirang lakas niya, pero para matapos na rin ‘to, kailangan niyang kumilos.

Kinuha niya ang isa sa pares ng kaniyang bolo at marahang lumakad papalapit sa demonyo. Sa pagkakasiksik nito sa loob ng bilog, hindi na ito makakilos, pero unti-unti pa rin siyang nagsisimulang mamuo pabalik sa totoo niyang anyo.

Kahit nakayuko, ibinuhos ni Russell ang natitira na lang niyang lakas para ibaon ang bolo niya sa dibdib ng demonyo. Pareho silang sumisigaw, nararamdamang dumidiin ang talim sa laban, hanggang sa makaramdam si Russell ng isang maliit na kabog na biglang tumigil. Nawala na ang ilaw ng bilog, at muling sumigaw si Sue. Tumingala si Russell at nakita niya ang isa pang braso ng demonyo, nakaakma nang humampas sa kaniya. Pumikit siya at inihanda ang sarili sa kung ano mang sakit na darating pagtama ng matatalas nitong kuko sa mukha niya.

Pero walang tumama. Sa halip, marahang pagtama ng tila buhangin at abo sa kaniyang pisngi ang naramdaman niya. Dahan-dahan niyang binuka ang kaniyang mata sabay ng pagbagsak sa gilid ng kamay niyang may hawak ng bolo. Sa harap niya, si Sue, pawisan, hinihingal, nakangiti.

“It’s over,” bulong ni Sue, unti-unting dumudulas paupo ng sahig.

Ngumiti si Russell at tumumba rin sa sahig. Sa pagbagsak niya, nakita niya si Karl, kaharap niya, wala pa ring malay. Sinubukan niya ‘tong abutin, pero masyado siyang malayo para mahawakan ito.

Bumibigat ang kaniyang mata, at hindi niya na ‘to mapigilan. Isang mabigat na paghinga bago siya tuluyang pumikit.

“Russell! Russell!”

Ang bigat pa ng pakiramdam ni Russell. Ayaw pa niyang buksan ang mga mata niya, pero ‘yung boses na ‘yun. Familiar. Nangyari na ‘to. Alam niya ‘to, at alam niya ang dapat niyang gawin.

“Huy, Russell!”

Isa pang tawag. Kahit na parang ayaw pang pumayag ng katawan niya, pinilit niyang magising dahil gusto niyang makita uli ‘yung may-ari ng boses na tumatawag sa kaniya.

Marahan ang kaniyang pagdilat. Medyo nakakasilaw pa ‘yung biglang pasok ng liwanag sa mata niya. Umaga? Umaga ba? Nasa labas ba siya? Hindi, _wait_. Nasa kwarto siya. Kwarto. Si Karl. Si Sue. Isa-isa pero mabilis na bumabalik sa kaniya lahat ng nangyari.

“Oh shit — ow!”

“Aray!”

Sa agad niyang pagbangon, dahil wala pa sa ulirat, hindi niya namalayang directly nasa ibabaw niya ang mukha ni Karl at nagkauntugan sila. Mahilo-hilo siya sa pagkakatama, himas-himas ang noong nauntog sa noo rin ni Karl.

“Shit, ano ‘yun?”

“Gising na siya,” bulong ni Karl. “Na-excite atang bumangon.”

Tumawa si Sue, at agad napatingin si Russell sa kung nasaan ito. Silang tatlo lang sa kwarto. Tumingin siya sa sahig kung may bilog na marka pa rito, at nandoon pa nga. So tama nga ang naalala niya. Buhay siya, si Sue, at mas mahalaga, buhay si Karl.

“Oh my god!” Biglang binato ni Russell ang sarili niya kay Karl at niyakap ito nang mahigpit. Hinawakan niya ito sa pisngi. “Ayos ka lang?”

Si Karl naman, nakatingin lang sa kaniya, halatang lito at hindi maintindihan bakit ganito ang inaasta ni Russell. “Hindi ba dapat ako ang nagtatanong niyan sa ‘yo?”

“Ha?”

Umubo si Sue, as if kinukuha ang atensyon ng dalawa.

“Wait—”

Tumawa si Karl. “Hinatid ka ni Sue, kasi magkikita kayo dapat kaso nung pauwi ka na, bigla ka raw nahilo-hilo. Pagdating sa building, nawalan ka na raw ng malay.”

“Ako? Na—”

Tumingin uli si Sue kay Russell, sabay ng pagtaas ng kilay. _Sumakay ka sa kwento._

Lumunok si Russell. “Ah, oo. Nahilo nga ako. Nawalan pala ako ng malay.”

“Buti na lang nandun ako kasi kung hindi! Nako, baka nabagok pa ulo mo, duguan ka sana ngayon.”

Biglang naalala ni Russell na nadali nga pala siya ng demonyo sa tagiliran. Marahan niya ‘tong kinapa. Ngayon lang niya napansing iba na ang suot niyang shirt, at gumaling na rin ang sugat niya. May kaunti pang kirot, pero essentially magaling na.

“Anyway,” sabi ni Sue at tumayo. “I’ll go ahead na a? Still got _some laundry_ to do. Magpahinga ka na Russell.”

Inangat ni Sue ang bag niya, binuksan nang kaunti para makita ni Russell, at pinahalatang nandoon sa loob ang shirt niyang duguan.

“Ikaw rin Karl,” habol ni Sue. “Tingnan mo o, ang laki na ng eyebags mo. You need to get more sleep!”

Tumawa si Karl. “Yeah, I will. Salamat sa paghatid kay Russell a.”

“Of course, anything for your man.”

Natigilan si Karl, at halata ang bigla nitong pamumula sa mukha. Ngumiti siya, malaking ngiti, habang hinahatid si Sue palabas ng kwarto. Sa pagsara ng pinto, huminga siya nang malalim at humarap kay Russell.

“So,” simula ni Karl nang umupo ito sa kama katabi ni Russell. “Ikaw ‘tong sabi nang sabi sa akin na ‘wag magpagod tapos ikaw ‘tong—”

Hindi na natuloy ni Karl ang sinasabi niya nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Russell nang mahigpit.

“Bakit?”

Umiling si Russell.

“Luh, am I missing something?”

“Just…” Medyo nanginginig-nginig pa ang boses ni Russell. “Just had a bad dream. Akala ko lang totoo.”

“I had a bad dream, too.” Yumakap pabalik si Karl, hinihimas ang likod ni Russell. “But it’s just a dream.”

“Tungkol saan?”

Alam naman ni Russell kung ano ‘yung “panaginip” na ‘yun. He just wanted to make sure.

“Long story e,” sagot ni Karl. This time, humiwalay na sila sa pagkakayakap at nakatingin na lang sa isa’t isa. “Nakakatakot,” tumawa si Karl, “but you were there, so I didn’t feel too afraid.”

Ngumiti si Russell, flattered, masaya. Bigla siyang humikab.

“Matulog ka na nga muna.” Natatawang pinitik ni Karl ang noo ni Russell.

“What about you?”

“I’m good. Ako na baha—UY!”

Mahigpit ang kapit ni Russell sa braso ni Karl at hinila niya ito habang pabagsak siya ng kama. Sabay silang tumumba, si Karl sa ibabaw, at mabilis na bumalot ang kabilang kamay ni Russell sa bewang nito.

“Tabi tayo,” bulong ni Russell.

“Malapit nang mag-umaga—”

“Okay lang ‘yan. Sige na.”

“Pero—”

Biglang hinalikan ni Russell si Karl. Isang peck lang, mabilis, pero enough na para agad itong matameme habang unti-unting namumula ang mga pisngi. Hindi siya makapagsalita sa halong gulat at kilig.

“Please?” isa pang ulit ni Russell.

“F-fine.” Gumulong si Karl sa tabi at pinagbigyan si Russell.

“Alam mo,” simula ni Karl matapos nilang matahimik nang ilang segundo. “Never expected that side of you.”

“Na?”

“Wala. Pa-cute.”

“So cute ako?”

“Feeling.”

“Cute ako.”

“Cute ka.”

“Cute ka rin.”

Pareho silang tumawa, at muli na naman silang nagpalamon sa katahimikan.

“Good night, Karl,” pabulong na habol ni Russell bago tuluyang pumikit ang mga mata niya.

Lumapit si Karl at niyakap ang katabi. “Good night, Russell.”

Pumikit si Russell na may ngiti sa labi. Alam niyang hindi ito ang huli nilang payapang gabi, pero ang mahalaga, sa ngayon, tahimik sila, at pwede silang humimbing. Bukas, balik uli siya sa trabaho niya, pero mas ganado siyang gampanan ang tungkulin bilang anghel. At sa tuwing naiisip niyang katabi niya si Karl — at pwede niya itong makatabi sa pagtulog hangga’t nabubuhay silang magkasama — lalo lang siyang nakukumbinsing may rason bakit dapat niyang protektahan si Karl.

Hindi na lang siya anghel na sumusunod sa kung anong inutos ng Kalangitan.

Isa na rin siyang taong nakakaramdam, natatakot, nasasaktan, at nagmamahal.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I can’t say this is my best work yet. I still tried my best here though ohno.  
> 2\. If you’re interested, “demon” classification used here is from King James’ "Daemonologie". (Yep, he’s the King James of the King James Version Bible.)  
> 3\. Comments are super appreciated! <3


End file.
